Angel Blood
by volturiprincess086
Summary: Clary is brought up by Valentine. After a raid on their manor Valentine and his people flee and Clary is taken by the Clave including the Lightwood's and Jace to N.Y. A more angel than human Clary. *I'm not good at finishing my stories, but I happen to be in a MI obsession atm so it might actually get finished!* also could someone please write a good MI story? please?I dont own TMI
1. FreeBird

_June 14th._

_The fighting has stopped, after what seems like endless hours. The grounds are finally quiet, and while I fear for my father, brother, and Simon. I fear my fathers victory even more. It is a waiting game now, waiting to see who will break the locking runes on my door. Either way this will most likely be my last night here. Strange- I am about to get what I've desired most of my life, and now I feel terror at the very thought of it. Like a bird that has spent it's whole life in a cage, now that the door was open- it was afraid to fly free. Rebecca has been pacing in front of the door for the better part of an hour. I see the terror on her face, weather that terror is for her fathers safety or her own I can only guess. I can hear footsteps and voices now. It doesn't sound like Father or Jonathan..._

Clary stood and straightened her dress. Closing her diary while activating the concealing rune she placed it on the table. She went to stand a few feet behind the door with her hands folded in front of her. Quickly she considered taking a fighting stance, but decided against it. She knew who was fighting- her fathers people and the Clave. If her father was victorious she had nothing to fear. However if it was the Clave she did not know what they would do with her, she needed to look as non-threatening as she could.

"Rebecca come stand beside me."

"Yes Lady Clarissa."

Clary did not bother to argue with Rebecca now. She has told the girl countless times to call her Clary- or even Clarissa, she has yet to listen. She stood to Clary's left, two steps behind in the same non-threatening stance. Only Rebecca had her head bowed slightly- Clary did not. It wasn't that she was unafraid, quite the opposite really- but she was trained never to show fear, and she would not. If it was the Clave about to burst into her quarters, like she strongly suspected it was they will most likely condemn her based on her blood alone. She was Valentine's daughter, few people would see past that or even try to.

The power of the runes was fading fast. Clary could feel it, almost like an extension of herself. Any second now they would fall. The moment she realized this they did fall. Before she could even send a prayer to Ithuriel the doors flew open slamming into the walls with an almost deafening boom. Five young men rushed in, seraph blades in hand blazing white. They looked like they were ready to take on a hord of demons. All of them paused at almost the exact same moment upon seeing only two teenage girls standing in the center of the room seemingly unarmed- but they didn't lower their blades.

More people rushed into the room after them, about thirty people were crowded around the room now but Clary paid them little attention. She was looking at the boy with golden hair, eyes, and skin. His blade was closest to her daring her to move, but that was not what caught Clary's attention- she felt as if she knew him. There was no question- she had never met him before, of that she was sure. Her father almost never brought men so young in age to the manor, she would've remembered him. He looked so... angelic. Even dressed in all black covered in blood- both human and demon, he looked like an angry angel. He was glorious. Her attention was pulled from him as three older men approached her and Rebecca.

"Who are you?" The youngest of the three asked coming to a stop a foot in font of them. He was tall and had salt-n-pepper hair, with dark brown eyes. Clary did know who this was, she had seen pictures of ex circle members, this was Robert Lightwood.

"This," She gestured to Rebecca- "is Rebecca Blackwell, and I am Clarissa Morgenstern."

The silence only lasted a moment, when it was up everyone was talking over each other. Some were in shock voicing their disbelief - others demanding she be bound and taken to the Silent City. There were more people in her sitting room than she had ever met in her life, and all of them talking over each other was affecting her senses.

"Valentine's daughter..."

"...carries the blood of that murderer.."

"..guilty by association.."

"His child!"

"Grab her!"

"..raised by him.."

"..no better!"

"I have a sister?"

Clary's eyes shot back to the boy with golden eyes. Of course, how could she be so foolish? She knew who this was, 'the other Jonathan.' The boy who grew up a Wayland, and now believed himself to be a Morgenstern. Her chest swelled with pity for him. Her fathers lies had cost him greatly. Now that she was looking for it, the damage Valentine had inflicted on him was clearly visible in his eyes. He looked torn, damaged, just like Valentines real children. She opened her mouth to reply to him, she had no idea what she would say, but she had to say something. Before she got the chance to speak a loud whistle was heard from the doorway.

"The portal is open downstairs. Anyone who doesn't have to be here should go before it closes, everyone else has already gone."

The man who spoke was the strangest man Clary had ever seen. He was tall, with tan skin, and yellow green eyes. His black hair was standing up in tall spikes covered in glitter. He wore a yellow suit, and smiled around the room devilishly until his eyes landed on the boy standing next to 'the other Jonathan.'

"Alexander. You are looking fit." The boy- Alexander, shifted slightly in... embarrassment? The oldest man standing with Robert Lightwood spoke to the crowd next.

"Everyone get to the portal we will deal with Ms. Morgenstern and Ms. Blackwell." Deal with? Clary didn't think that sounded to promising, and the tone in which he said it was even less so.

Some people just nodded and left the room, but most of them took time to throw her a dirty look or comment before storming out. When the room was cleared of everyone besides the Lightwood's. (The mother- Maryse- if she remembered correctly, a teenage girl who could only be her daughter, Alexander, and Robert Lightwood.) The strange man who she assumed was a warlock,'the other Jonathan,' and the two men with Robert were all that was left behind.

"Alec, Jace lower your blades." They listened, but still seemed ready to fight if necessary.

"Neither Rebecca nor I have broken any of the Clave's laws. We will not be dragged to the Silent City and held in cells."

"We had no intention of doing anything of the sort Ms. Morgenstern. My name is Patrick Penhallow, this is Eric Starkweather." He gestured to the older man. "This is Robert Lightwood and his family. And over there is Magnus Bane."

"And I'm Jace. I'm Valentine's son." He looked like he was almost choking on the last part.

"I know who you are Jace, you can call me Clary." Clary smiled tying to hide the pity she felt for him. He nodded, he didn't smile but his lips twitched upward.

"You understand Ms. Morgenstern, Blackwell." Mr. Penhallow nodded to them each in turn, "that we cannot simply leave you here, or let you go out on your own. You will both be questioned." Of course they would be questioned Clary was not a fool, she knew they would not just let her go. She had no idea where to go anyway.

"Lady Clarissa has broken no laws!" Rebecca spoke for the first time since the runes fell- almost making Clary jump.

"Lady Clarissa?" The teenage copy of her mother asked.

"That's enough Rebecca." The anger fell from Rebecca's face and she nodded at Clary. Everyone in the room was giving them incredulous looks at the use of title her father had given her.

"Are we to be questioned, or tried by the Sword?"

"You will both be questioned then the Clave will meet."

"To decide if I will be tried by the Sword." Clary crossed her arms.

"Yes. You are Valentine's daughter after all." Mr. Starkweather gave her a look full of thinly veiled contempt. "Your blood alone is practically a crime."

"That's enough Eric!" Mrs. Lightwood scolded. Clary didn't say a word tho, they had no idea how right he was.


	2. We're not in Kansas anymore Batman

Jace's eyes followed her. He was looking for any similarities between them, he found none. She was small, at least a foot shorter than him, her skin was pale white with a golden undertone, and white blond curls fell down her back. Large moss green eyes, almost to big for her face darted around the room.

They arrived via portal to the New York Institute. For Clary who had only ever left the manor on her last four birthday's, (even then she never left Idris,) New York was a sight to be seen. Nothing she read about the city could have prepared her for this. The air tasted foul, and traffic could be heard even with the library windows closed. Out side the window she could only see concrete, metal, and glass. When she and Jonathan were children her father brought home some mundane comic books for Jonathan. He showed little interest in them, but Clary thought they were wonderful. Batman was one of the first she ever read, that is what New York reminded her of, Gotham City.

"Rebecca did you remember to take the American Mundane emergency kit Father prepared for me?" Clary asked almost nervously.

"Yes Lady Clarissa."

"Your father gives you slaves? Was she a birthday gift?" Eric Starkweather asked with a sneer.

"I am not a slave, I'm her attendant." Rebecca answered indignantly.

"Better than a bath of spaghetti, wouldn't you agree Jace?" She winked at him, Jace felt his cheeks warm, and smirked at her cockily.

"I don't know, I think spaghetti baths are highly under-rated." She laughed at him, a beautiful musical sound. Distracting enough to make Jace forget that everyone in the room was looking between them like they were insane.

"Spaghetti bath?" Isabelle looked confused, and disgusted.

"Hmm.." Clary agreed. A black phone on the large desk that was the center point of the room started ringing. Maryse rushed over to answer. She listened for a long moment.

"We're on our way." She hung up turning to the adults. "Valentine has left a message, the Clave is meeting now. Magnus can you open another portal?" Magnus sighed and stood.

"It's going to cost you double, my reserves are almost depleted."

"What did Valentine say?" Jace asked also getting to his feet. Maryse looked to Clary quickly before looking back to Jace.

"We'll talk when we return, for now show Clarissa and Rebecca where they can stay."

Clary felt her body relax slightly after the adults left. The warlock having also used the portal to return to his home. She was left alone with Rebecca, Jace, and the two Lightwood children. It was silent for a moment then Isabelle let out a long breath and stalked over to a table surrounded by chairs, to the left side of the large library. She sat gracefully, and looked them all over.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there all night? Take a seat, and spill Morgenstern." She gestured to the seat across from her.

"Spill?" Clary asked confused, but she did walk over and sit across from Isabelle. The others, followed taking seats around the table. Everyone, even Rebecca, (who would never dare ask such a blunt question,) was interested in what Clary would say. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Your story, what was it like growing up with Valentine your whole life?" She made a face like the idea sickened her.

"My father has always been wonderful to me." This got all their attention, but Rebecca's- she had seen Valentine dote on his daughter many times over the years.

"Never made you kill Downwolders, or raise demons?"

"What? No, of course not! I have never even seen a Downworlder before tonight, and I've still never seen a demon- well not up close anyway."

"Never?" Jace and Alec both asked completely bewildered. Clary shook her head.

"Never. My father has always tried to protect me, and keep me hidden."

"Why?"

"He's been on the run almost my entire life. The Uprising happened before my first birthday. And I think he feared Jocelyn finding me."

"But everyone thought you were dead." Jace stated, almost as if were an answer to a question.

"She left before my father faked our deaths."

"No, she's the one who found the house burning. She didn't leave until after it was nothing but ash and bones. I learned a lot about Valentine and Jocelyn when he was after the Mortal Cup."

"No. You are mistaken, she left weeks before the Uprising. Left my father for his parabatai who turned into a werewolf! She called me and Jonathan experiments, and left us all." Clary's face was flushed in anger, Jocelyn never was a good subject for her. Jace looked at her with pity.

"I think Valentine lied to you."

No one but Jace was looking at Clary now, Rebecca seemed to find the table interesting, while Isabelle, and Alec looked at each other. Jace's face was emotionless, but his eyes showed pity. She hated him for it. Who was he to pity her? The boy who doesn't even know his own name, she didn't need his pity, or want it. And now she was kicking herself for losing her temper. She should have never let them see how much the topic bothered her. Clary composed her face into an emotionless mask.

"It has been a long day, I think I would like to rest now." Clary stood, and Rebecca scrambled to her feet after her.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Jace stood as well. Clary nodded her good byes to Alec and Isabelle, (who returned the gesture,) and followed Jace with Rebecca close on her heels to their luggage.

Rebecca's room was right beside Clary's. When she went in leaving Clary and Jace alone, he looked down at her. She knew he was looking, but refused to look up at him. She felt embarrassed by her outburst. Damn Jocelyn Fairchild to the deepest depths of Hell.

"What do you think Valentine said? His message to the Clave, I mean." Now she did look up at him, they were in front of the door to the room she would be using. He was leaning against the stone wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Again she noticed how angelic he looked. After the warlock removed the blood off him and Alec Clary could see exactly how handsome he was.

"I think he said he would raise Hell and burn Heaven if he didn't get me back." Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"You think he would go through all that just to have you back?" He didn't ask as an insult, he was actually curious. She gave him a sad smile.

"I am the only pure thing in his life. I know the worst and best of him, and love him unconditionally despite it all. He's told me countless times that I'm all that's left of his humanity, he will never just let me go. Anyone keeping me from him is in very grave danger." Jace ran a hand through his hair.

"He loves one child to much, and the other not enough." He laughed, but Clary saw through it. It pained him to think he was less than her in Valentine's eyes. Again she was hit with guilt for knowing his true parentage. She made up her mind then, she would tell him the truth. Her father would be furious, but he would expect no less from her.

"Jace-" She reached out and grabbed his wrist. The skin to skin contact sent tingles of heat through her, and by the astonished look on his face Jace felt it too. She pulled her hand back as if he burned her. She looked up into his eyes, they were reflecting the same questions she was sure he could see in her own. Before either of them could speak a loud ringing was heard through out the building.

"Someone's at the entrance."


	3. Panic and Eavesdroppers

"Stay here." Clary was going to argue, but she saw the set of his jaw. She had been around stubborn males- her father, and brother- her whole life, she knew which battles to fight.

"Fine." She walked into her room and shut the door on him. It was childish, she knew.

The room was small and boring. Everything was white, the walls, the sheets, even the small runner rug covering the space in front of the bed. She put her two suitcases next to a dresser, and sat on the edge of the double bed wrinkling the sheets. She had a feeling who ever was at the door was for her. She prayed to Ithuriel it wasn't her father or bother. She had no doubt by now they knew where she was. If it was them they wouldn't come alone, they would have an army of demons on their side.

The thought forced her to think of weather or not she even wanted to be returned to them. She meant what she said, she loved her father- unconditionally, her brother Jonathan too. But this is the most freedom she ever had. It was a sad truth, she had to be kidnaped by the Clave, and held for questioning to get her first taste of freedom. Could she go back to living in a golden cage? Clary had never wanted for anything, except freedom. But was this truly freedom? There was no doubt that she would be tried by the Mortal Sword.

All the Morgenstern family secrets out for everyone to hear. Her blood and her... extra abilities, Jonathan, what her father wanted with the Mortal Instruments, hell even Simon and Jace. How could she keep any of that information from being heard by the entire Clave? Along with the Silent Brothers... She couldn't. Clary felt the onslaught of panic for the first time since her father closed her sitting room doors telling her the Clave had found the manor. She stood and started pacing. What was she going to do? She had a stele, she could draw a portal- but then she will be on the run from the Clave. She didn't like the idea of giving them a reason to lock her up the next time they met if she did escape. And she was sure she would see them again. Still the questioning, or trial seemed like the more immediate threat. Before she could have a full blown panic attack her door opened. She spun on her heel and came face to face with Simon. Clary almost burst into tears.

"Simon!" She threw herself into his arms, not even looking over his shoulder to see who showed him to her room. "Simon, their gonna try me by the Sword." Her grip on him was almost frantic, like she was trying to mold them together.

"Shh.. Clary. Can we have a minute?"

Simon shifted her so he could turn around. Clary looked away from Simon, at this new angle she could see Jace standing in the doorway looking slightly annoyed, and Isabelle standing just behind him. She felt like she got caught doing something wrong when she made eye contact with Jace and let go of Simon. Then she shook herself, why would seeing Jace, someone she hardly knew, stop her from hugging her very best friend in a time of crisis?

"Sure. We'll be in the training room if you need anything. You can stay in the room to the right of Clary's if you like Simon." Isabelle said pulling Jace out by the wrist. Jace looked at Clary once more before letting himself be moved. Simon and Clary looked back to each other not noticing that the door was left slightly open, or the two people standing quietly outside of it.

Simon sat at the foot of the bed. But Clary could not sit. She felt the panic that Simon's arrival had momentarily dulled return more insistent than before. She started pacing again, she was wringing her hands together and biting her lip. Simon himself had never seen Clary so undone. She was always calm, except when she's excited, or angry- mostly tho Clary was calm. He knew it was a product of how she was raised and trained. Valentine often trained Clary himself, and had Simon stand around fetching any thing they needed. He had heard Clary's father tell her time and again to never let people see how she is feeling. 'Keep a calm mask, emotions are weaknesses never let people know your weaknesses. They will always use them against you.' Simon could almost hear Valentine speaking in his mind.

"Their going to know everything. If they ask the right questions, and I'm sue they'll keep asking until they ask the right questions. Can you imagine the looks on their faces. It would be funny if it wasn't so catastrophic."

"They have no grounds to use the Sword, you've done nothing wrong." Simon tried to calm her.

"I was born." She let out a breath, and sat leaning against the headboard facing Simon, their knees touching. "They don't see me as Clary, Simon, no one but you see's me as Clary." She gave him a small smile. "I will always be Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. They won't let this opportunity pass them by. The law will be bent or even outright broken if they must, but I will be tried by the Sword." He looked like he was about to argue, but then he sighed, defeated.

"Yeah. I know, but you've done nothing wrong. They can't arrest you."

"I'm not worried about being arrested." She made an impatient noise waving his assurance aside. "I spent my whole life guarded and locked in the manor, I don't think prison would be such a lifestyle change for me. Besides they won't be looking for crimes I've committed, this is all about my father. And while I may not know who he has on his side, or what demons, or what ever it is the Clave wants to know, I do know things. Things I think are much worse, people think he's a monster now. What will they do when they find out what he did to his own children!" She stood and started pacing again, oblivious to the shock and fear her words caused the two eavesdroppers in the hall. Simon stood, stopping in her in her tracks.

"Your father made this mess Clary, when the truth is out there he will be the one to pay for what he's done. It's not your fault."

"It's not about fault! What do you think they'll do to me, or you, or the others when I'm forced to tell them everything my father did, they will study us! We will be test subjects!" Simon laughed a laugh completely void of humor.

"Clary, we've always been test subjects. Speaking of test subjects, the guy who showed me to our room, Jace is he...?"

"Yes." Clary answered tersely.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Of course I am. How could I not tell him, it would be beyond cruel."

"Your father is going to be furious, more furious than you probably ever made him."

"I'm aware, but I won't let Jace find out the truth through courtroom gossip." Simon scoffed.

"Don't try to make it something it isn't, you would've told him weather there was going to be a trial or not." Her lips twitched upwards.

"True, but I'd have more time to tell him without the trial. Now I only have a few days, what if he doesn't believe me? He doesn't even know me."

"If he doesn't believe you he will when he hears the 'courtroom gossip.' If your lucky your father might get you back before they get a chance to use the Sword. Or you can escape, no one here will be able to stop you if you have a stele."

"You mean we can escape?" He gave her a confused look. She snorted. "What you thought they'd let you walk out the front door? You may not be as high priority as I am, but your a prisoner as surely as I am my friend." She laughed while he crossed his arms. "And don't forget Rebecca, she's in the room next door. But no, we can't escape. The Clave would love an excuse to lock me away in some forgotten dungeon. I don't fancy giving them one. As for my father coming, well I don't think him beating the door down with a hoard of demon's is a very good idea."

"He won't just let them keep you, you know this better than anyone."

"I know, I was telling Jace before you came. I can only pray he tries for fast and sneaky instead of bloody. I may not know them well but the Lightwood's let me come here knowing who I am. They were circle members, they knew my father, I don't doubt they know he will come for me. Still they bring me to where their children live. And Jace... I won't let my father hurt them if I can help it."

The thought of Jace being hurt by her father sent a jolt of fear through Clary, she may have just met him but she did feel drawn to him. Weather it was the guilt she felt about what her father did to him, the fact that she hadn't told him yet, or the angel blood they shared, Clary had no idea. While Clary was thinking about the strange connection she had to the Angel Boy as her brother called him, (it was a fitting name she thought,) Simon was studying her face with dawning horror.

"It's him your worried about." He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Huh? Who?" Clary turned to look at him. He was sitting straight up almost glaring at her.

"_Jace_," Simon's voice was mocking and hard, a tone he didn't use often. "You'd sacrifice all the Lightwood's for him. Don't bother denying it." Clary's jaw dropped.

"I've known them all the same amount of time, I'd protect any one of them from my father, but yes, I am most concerned with Jace. He's the one with a connection to my personal life, more than one. I wont defend myself on the subject anymore, whats your problem?"

"Nothing." He stood and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just tired."

"How'd you find me anyway?"

"Fell, he did a tracking spell for me, than opened a portal. I had to go to Central Park, it was the only place I could picture properly in my mind. Thank the angel you were in one of the most famous cities in the world." He yawned. "I'm going to sleep, you want me to stay in here with you? I can sleep on the floor by your bed like when we were kids."

"No, I can't sleep, I don't want to keep you awake. Go to your room, I'm just going to draw for awhile, maybe walk around, if I'm allowed."

"Alright, but try not to stress yourself out. What's gonna happen is gonna happen, no use worrying about it." She smiled.

"I'll try my best." He kissed her forehead before walking to the door. "Simon, I'm glad your here." She said to his back.

"I'll always come for you Clary."


	4. Sketches and Golden Blood

As she shadowed in the slight hollows of his cheeks, she took a moment to admire her work. It was an almost perfect likeness. His hair fell into his intense eyes, and a confident smirk was on his lips. His cheekbones- perfectly angled. She drew him with out a shirt on, guessing what his body looked like under his Shadowhunter gear. Instead of the normal runes that decorated Shadowhunter skin she marked him with her own runes, some of her creation, others that came to her in dreams, or moments of need. She paid particular interest to his hip bones at the bottom of the page, giving him two small marks that meant 'Angel Boy,' in Enochian. (The heavenly language, made up of a different set of runes. When spoken it sounds like music, like a strange sort of humming. That's the reason demons can't stand some musical notes, they are to similar to the language of the angels. Clary herself was the only Earth born being able to speak and understand Enochian. She often did so with out realizing she was, mostly when she was stressed or angry.) Lastly she had given him angel wings. And as she suspected they looked natural on him, she doubted she would ever picture an angels face with out seeing Jace's in her mind. She finished and wrote the initials J.M.H in the bottom corner.

Shutting the sketch book Clary laid back on the bed, if she were still in Idris it would be past one in the morning by now, but she was not in Idris anymore, and New York was eight hours behind. The sun wasn't even completely set here. She felt like she'd been up for days instead of eight extra hours. Rolling over she was just going to give in and sleep, when she saw the pencil smudges on her hands. She knew from experience that if she slept without washing her hands, she'd wake up with marks all over her face. Sighing loudly she rolled out of bed and made her way to the small personal bath connected to her room.

Clary pulled up her sleeves exposing her unique runes, not only were they of her own design, but they were also shimmering gold instead of the normal black. Just one more thing the Silent Brothers will have to study. She would have to remember not to show any marked skin. Especially her back, if anyone saw the wings branded into her skin she doubted she could ever escape the brothers. She dried her hands on a small- of course white- towel, and walked back into the bedroom pulling her sleeves back down. And was shocked to see Jace laying across her bed looking though her sketch book.

"What are you doing?! That's personal, put it down!"

"You're good, amazing even." He said turning another page. Clary pounced on him. She grabbed the book and hugged it to her chest, only realizing she was straddling his waist after she had the book. She blushed a dark golden color. Jace looked up at her confused.

"Gold.. how? Your cheeks are gold!"

"A trick of the light, you shouldn't go through other peoples belongings without permission." She tried to change the subject, while she stood from the very intimate position. "My sketches are very personal, more so than even a diary."

"Well then I'm offended, I didn't see a single picture of myself." Clary turned to hide the new blush forming on her face, thanking the angel he didn't get to the back of the book.

"Did you want something?" He nodded and stood.

"Maryse is back, she has news. I came to get you and your.. friends."

"Did she already tell you what happened?"

"No, she said she would tell us all together. But Robert didn't come back with her."

"Well than lets go. We'll probably have to wake Simon, and Rebecca. So you get Simon, and I'll get Rebecca. To save time."

Just before Cary, Simon and Rebecca, (both of whom were half asleep) walked into the library which seemed to be the place they had meetings. Jace stopped Clary by grabbing her upper arm. She looked up at him confused.

"Are you armed?" Clary's eyebrows knit together.

"Armed? No, well I have a stele or two."

"Two?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe three." She smirked. "Why are you asking if I'm armed?"

"Because Maryse didn't come back alone. Try not to attack him okay?"

"Attack who?" Clary asked following him into the room. She didn't need to ask anymore questions. As soon as she saw him Clary saw red, she had never truly felt the urge to hurt another person before now, before Lucian Graymark stood not ten feet away from her. The man that destroyed her family along with her bitch of a mother. All sense, reason, and training flew out of her mind. And she lunged at him.

"You!" Before she got to him she was grabbed from behind and held to a hard chest. She fought against the iron grip not caring that she was probably scratching the person holding her. She wanted to get to Lucian, who ever got hurt in the process did not matter much to her.

"Hello Clarissa." His voice was so calm it sent her into an increased state of rage.

"You bastard!" Clary redoubled her efforts to get free, she finally broke free not even feeling the pain of nails cutting her hands. She tackled Lucian sending them both to the floor. She went to attack again not noticing the deathly quiet or lack of movement in the room. She was screaming at the man that ruined her family, he had taken her fathers wife, and her and Jonathan's mother. He deserved to die, and Clary dearly wanted to hand out his punishment.

"Clary shut up!" Simon's panic brought her slightly out of her murderous rage.

"Do you know who that is?!" Clary demanded of him.

"Clary, you're speaking Enochian, and um, bleeding." Simon looked down at her hands her gaze followed his, her right palm had a deep cut that was covered in golden blood. A smaller cut on her left knuckles was also bleeding.

"Your eyes are gold too!" Isabelle exclaimed beyond confused.

Clary looked up at them all, her face was showing nothing but panic. She had exposed herself in front of them all! And they all (besides Simon, and Rebecca) were staring at her like she was a sideshow freak. Clary scrambled to her feet and turned her back on them all. She removed a stele from a fold on her dress and pulled her arm in front of her so no one could see while she traced the iratze on her forearm.

"What are you?" Alec asked behind her.

"Female, you?" She shot over her shoulder glaring.

"You blushed gold. Because your blood is gold... why is your blood gold?"

Clary just stared at Jace not offering him an answer. What could she say without telling everyone exactly what she wanted no one to know? Sure she planed on telling Jace, alone, about the angel blood her father had given his mother and hers. But she wasn't planing on going into detail about herself, she was different from him.

"How can you speak Enochian?!" Maryse sounded amazed.

"That's a rather personal question, I for one am much more interested in what the Clave said and why _he's_ here." She looked at Lucian with pure hatred.

"Yes I want to know what the Clave said too." Simon said helpfully.

"Me as well." Rebecca added. Clary sent them small grateful looks.

It was more a softening of her eyes but it was all she could do at the moment- she would thank them later. Maryse gave Clary one last searching look before nodding. Isabelle Alec, and Jace all gave her looks clearly saying they were not done questioning her before also nodding. Lucian was carefully not looking at Clary, for fear of sending her back into a rage. They all walked over to what Clary was coming to call 'the serious talk table.' Once everyone was seated Maryse cleared her throat.

"Valentine, sent a message to the Clave... it was attached to the body of a murdered Shadowhunter boy outside Alicante."

"How old?" Jace asked his knuckles turning white with the force of the fist he was forming.

"Fifteen." Maryse answered sadly.

Clary closed her eyes and looked away, knowing her father committed evil deeds and hearing about it was something completely different. There was a reason she decided- why something's are considered unspeakable. How could the man who read her stories as a child, and still to this day has come to say good night to her every night he was at the manor- do such a thing? Order the death of a child.. Because she was sure the boy wasn't important enough on her fathers scale to die by his own hand. She felt shame and an intense feeling of nausea form in her stomach.

"What did he say?" Isabella asked impatiently.

"If Clarissa isn't returned to him in twenty-four hours he would raise an army of demons to attack Alicante's boundaries. The Clave doesn't believe Valentine will find a way through, but any Shadowhunter coming or going will be killed without question- until she is returned to him."

"Raise Hell and burn Heaven." Jace mumbled under his breath looking over to Clary."

"And the Clave? What did they decide?" Clary asked not showing if she cared either way for the answer. Maryse shifted in her seat slightly, and made eye contact with Clary.

"They are convinced Valentine only wants you back so badly, because you know something he doesn't want you to tell the Clave." Clary knew what was coming next. "You are to be questioned with the Mortal Sword, tomorrow. Once they find out everything you know they are considering letting you go back to him." Her face stayed calm, but all the blood drained from her face. She looked at Simon, then over to Jace- they were both giving her concerned looks. If she looked over to Isabelle, she would have seen the same concern on her face. They had all heard her panic, and fear of being tried by the Sword just hours ago.

"Tomorrow..." She repeated in a strangely empty voice. Simon reached over and took her hand. She allowed this for only a second, before pulling her hand away. "I'm fine. Trial by Sword is only allowed in cases where the defendant is proven guilty by at least one crime. I have never broken any laws."

"It won't be a trial, just questioning. Inquisitor Herondale will arrive in the morning, and we will go to the Silent City at noon. The Clave will not be there, just you, me, and the Inquisitor." Maryse smiled at her, and Clary tried to return it, but it came out rather stiff.

"Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but the Inquisitor is the Clave." And then she realized what she was saying- the Inquisitor- Inquisitor Herondale. Clary stood abruptly.

"I need to talk to you Jace." He looked at her and could see the urgency in her eyes. "Please, alone." Clary's face was so serious that Jace stood at once. He nodded to her but before they could leave the room Lucian stood as well.

"Clarissa, please wait." He was looking at her with such sorrow that she actually paused.

"What do you want?"

"Your mother, she's dying." Clary was silent for a long moment, every eye in the room was on her, she paid them no thought.

"I have no mother," she shrugged, "let her die. I hate Jocelyn Fairchild even more than I hate you. Her death will mean nothing to me."

"If that were true you wouldn't hate me at all. Just come talk to her, if she doesn't wake up, well then I'm out of ideas, and she will die. Just please try."

"Do not misunderstand the loathing I feel for you both, it's from crushed and tainted childish dreams. I don't dream for the same things anymore."

"Clary... she is our mother weather she raised us or not, I already tried- couldn't you..."

"No Jace, she's not your mother or mine." Lucian reached across the table and grabbed her hand. She pulled back with such force that he ended up half on the table. "DON'T TOUCH ME! You filthy mutt!" He righted himself sadly.

"I should've known your father would teach you to hate my kind."

"He tried, much to his annoyance he and I disagree on the topic. My hatred is for you alone."

"That must take a great deal of compassion, to believe differently of something you've been taught to hate your whole life. Please show some of that compassion now, weather you hate me and Jocelyn or not. Please, don't force me to watch my best friend die with out trying all I could to save her." His eyes were glazed over with tears.

"Clary.." Simon said sadly. She looked over to him. "Just try, weather it works or not you won't have to see her again." For some reason Clary found herself looking to Maryse, who smiled and nodded to her.

"Fine, it won't do any good tho. Why would she wake up for the child she already abandoned once? But talking to Jace is more important so you and Jocelyn will have to wait."


	5. Against Her Will

"Clary wait!" Simon yelled.

"Simon you know how important it is I talk to-"

"_Jace_- yeah I know. I just wanted to say.. I think you should go to the hospital first." Clary gave him a look that asked if he was insane. "Just listen. Like you said this idea, of you talking to Jocelyn probably isn't going to work."

"What's your point Simon?"

"My point is you can go to the hospital try it out and be back within an hour, but the conversation your so hell bent on having with Jace is going to take more time than that. You wont want to go to the hospital after."

"I don't want to go now, and what do you mean 'hell bent?"

"I think Simon is right you should go to the hospital before you speak to Jace, about whatever it is you have to tell him. Visiting hours will be over soon." Maryse added. Clary looked to Jace who shrugged.

"We have all night." Clary sighed and gave Lucian a weathering glare.

"Fine, but lets make this fast. I'd like to get some sleep before the trial, Jocelyn is the last thing I should be dealing with right now." Lucian nodded.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you wait here Jace."

"Why?" She bit her lip.

"Can you just trust me when I tell you there's a reason, and I'll explain when I get back?" Jace's eyes searched her face, as if he was looking for an explanation written there.

"Fine, but then Alec goes with you." He crossed his arms.

"Why Alec, I could go with her." Simon sounded annoyed.

"In case she... loses her temper with him," Jace nodded to Lucian, "or Jocelyn. No offense but shes pretty strong, I don't think you could hold her if you needed to." Simon puffed up like all males do when their pride is wounded.

"No offense but you couldn't hold her either." Simon looked down at the scratches on Jace's arms.

"It's fine, I don't mind Alec coming, even tho I don't think it's necessary, I won't lose my temper again." Clary interrupted before they could continue arguing. "If he doesn't mind that is."

"I don't mind."

"Wonderful, well I have a date. If you'll excuse me." Isabelle stated before leaving the room.

"Well that's settled. Just be careful, and if you run into any trouble get back here as quickly as possible. The Clave will have my head if you're not here in the morning."

"I'll be here. I wouldn't repay your kindness in such a way."

Clary was sitting in Alec's lap, her back was to Lucian, and her knees were touching the passenger's door. It was awkward for Clary, who had no experience with males in her age group- beside Simon, and Jonathan. But she had never sat on their laps. She sat stiffly afraid to move an inch and worrying that she was crushing him. Alec didn't seem bothered in the least. This was odd to Clary, even if he was used to having teenage girls in his lap, (and he didn't look like the type that would be,) he should have some sort of reaction. Yet he seemed completely unperturbed.

She was staring out the window, trying not to gawk. The city was so... loud, and slightly scary. It was also not nearly as beautiful as she thought one of the most famous cities in the world should be. People were yelling and blasting what she assumed was supposed to be music. She knew it was silly and childish, but she expected mundanes to look... different in some way. Their clothing was very different from what she thought normal, but besides that there was nothing about them screaming 'I am not a Shadowhunter!' Still this wasn't home, it made her miss Idris, and realize exactly how sheltered her childhood was. Her thoughts must've been obvious on her face because Alec broke the silence.

"You've never been to a big city before?"

"I've been to Alicante; but besides that no. I haven't been out of Idris."

"Ever?"

"No, my father let me leave the manor if I asked on my birthday's- I was going to ask him to take me to Paris this year."

"Wait- Valentine only let you leave the manor on your birthday?"

"Yes, I asked for the first time on my thirteenth birthday, we rode horses to Lake Lynn." Clary smiled at the memory- her, Jonathan, and their father riding and laughing through the woods and countryside. It was one of her favorite memories. Alec was staring at her in shock.

"The first time you left the manor you were thirteen?"

"Yes. I told you earlier, my father kept me safe and hidden."

Clary was starting to feel uncomfortable. Alec was still staring. She fought the urge to shift, she wouldn't show him how much his astonished eyes were unnerving her. Also she _was_ sitting in his lap, shifting would only make the situation much more awkward. After a moment he looked away, moving his gaze to the window. Clary soon followed his example, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

It only took Clary a few minutes to decide she did not like hospitals. The smell numbed her mouth and nose, and there were far to many people. All of them in brightly colored pajamas. The mundanes in regular clothes were all holding cellular phones, or balloons. It was fascinating in a distasteful way. Clary's footsteps slowed as they approached the room. She did not want to go in there. Knowing Jocelyn was just behind the door made her hands shake in rage. Her heart was beating louder, she didn't realize she had stopped outside the door until Alec put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." But it came out through clenched teeth.

"Your eyes are gold again." Clary looked away.

"Lets just get this over with."

Lucian was sitting in a chair beside the bed, he stood when Clary and Alec walked in and took several steps back. There on the bed was Jocelyn Fairchild. At her first glimpse of the woman Clary's lips went into a sneer. Jocelyn didn't look harmed. If it wasn't for the tube going into her arm Clay would think she was sleeping. She noticed with revulsion that she had many features from this woman. Thank the angel her hair wasn't red.

"My name is Clarissa Morgenstern, will you wake up so I can leave?" Clary waited a moment and then shrugged. "Oh well, I tied. Can we go now?"

"Try telling her about yourself."

"You want me to share my personal life with her? No. I did as you asked, I came, I spoke. It didn't work. My job here is done."

She was about to turn and leave the room when her vision went white. A second later she was seeing a shimmering gold rune made up of intertwining spirals. It was simple, but Clary could tell it was very powerful. As soon as it was burned into her memory her vision returned. Alec was holding her steady, and Lucian had taken a step closer. "Damn it Ithuriel."

"Are you alight Clary?" Alec was looking down at her.

"Yes," she then looked to Lucian. "There was a glass box full of food at the end of the hall."

"The vending machine?" He asked confused by what she was getting at.

"I don't care what you call it. Just go get something with a lot of sugar." He still looked confused, but left the room to do as she said.

"I should leave you like this, you selfish bitch." She spat the words with such venom that Alec took a step closer in case he really did have to hold her back from attacking the unconscious woman. Clary took the arm that the tube wasn't connected to and pulled it roughly so the inside of her arm was facing up. "Alec, come over here." Clary hated Jocelyn even more, she was about to show Alec more of how much a freak she is. "I'm going to draw a rune, it will take a lot of my strength. I don't think I've ever drawn one so powerful before. So be ready to catch me, and make sure I eat the sugar." He was about to start asking her questions, so Clary turned away from him and took out her stele. She started to draw the intertwining spirals pushing her power into every mark she made. The stele was glowing a blinding white in her hand. She finished just as Lucian opened the door. Clary took a step back, her vision swam, and the room tilted- before everything went black.

Alec caught Clary before she hit the floor. He picked her up and set her in the chair, kneeling in front of her, he made sure she was still breathing. "She said she would need sugar. Did you get the candy?" Alec looked over to Lucian when he didn't answer. He was staring at Jocelyn.

"I've never seen that rune before." He sounded amazed. Alec stood and walked back over.

"Neither have I." Lucian and Alec both looked back to Clary, who was still unconscious. "What is she?"

"I think that's rather obvious. She bleeds gold, speaks Enochian, and creates runes no Shadowhunter has seen before. She's angelic. I don't know how... what Valentine did, but she has angel blood running through her veins."

"Earlier, she said when her mother left, Jocelyn called her and Jace experiments. But how would he get angelic blood?"

"I don't know, but it seems he did." They were both still staring at Clary when they heard the figure on the bed stir. They spun around. Jocelyn's color had returned to a more healthy pink, and her eyelids were fluttering.

"Jocelyn!" Lucian rushed to her side.

"Valentine... the Cup, wants the Cup." She was looking up at him as if seeing through a haze.

"Shh.. don't worry about that now."

"Tell me Lucian, did he get it?" Jocelyn sat up, or made an attempt at it at least. Her eyes went to Alec. "Who are you?"

"Yes, he has the Cup. He has had it for months now."

"My name is Alec Lightwood Ms. Morgenstern."

"Fray, my name is Fray now. What is a Lightwood doing here Lucian?!"

"I'm her escort." Alec nodded to Clary who was slightly behind him, drawing Jocelyn's attention to the unconscious girl.

"Who..." Jocelyn's voice trailed off as she took in the sleeping girl. White blood curls and a face only slightly different than her own. "Clarissa." She said the name like a prayer. Tears fell from her eyes as she scrambled to get up. She ripped the tube from her arm and tried to stand, but her legs were to weak. "Luke please, help me, I need to see her!"

"Joc, Valentine lied to her. She has been raised to believe you abandoned her- for me. She tied to kill me when she saw me. I don't think she would react well if she woke up with you next to her." Jocelyn's tears increased with every word he spoke. Alec was feeling very uncomfortable.

"I would never have left her! Lucian please! If she truly hates me don't make me miss what could be my only opportunity to touch my baby." Alec saw the conflict on Lucian's face, but in the end he could not deny her. He helped her stand and walk over to the chair.

"So beautiful, my Clarissa." Jocelyn cooed as she stroked Clary's cheek, more tears falling. Unfortunately this caused Clary to stir. Her eyes opened and locked on eyes identical to her own. Her face was shocked for a moment before she threw herself to the side falling out of the chair to the floor, and crawling away from the woman who gave birth to her.

"Clarissa please! You have to listen to me.."

"No! Stay away from me!" Clary crawled until she was as far away from Jocelyn as the small room would allow.

"I never would have left you! I thought you were dead! Please you must understand."

"Lies! You didn't want me or Jonathan!"

"Your brother was..."

"Is! My brother is alive." Jocelyn's face paled.

"Do you know what your father did to Jonathan?" She didn't step closer, but Alec could tell she wanted to.

"Shut up! I know what he did, and it doesn't matter to me, he is still my brother! But you hated him the moment you laid eyes on him. Father told me you screamed and refused to even hold him. You're a worthless mother, no you're not a mother at all. Alec, please, get me out of here."

"What are you talking about? Jace..." Alec looked angry and confused.

"Clarissa please just give me five minutes to explain." Jocelyn was wringing her hands and looking increasingly desperate.

"No, I don't give a damn what you have to say. I would've let you rot here, you can show your gratitude by staying the hell away from me _mother_." Clary spoke the last word like it was poison. "I did as you asked Lucian, however against my will it was. Now return me to the Institute."

"You can't go to the Institute- Valentine will find you!" Clay glared at her.

"I don't have a choice, in the morning I will be tried by the Sword. Besides I have no fear of my father, he raised me, loved me, he would never harm me. Alec the sugar? I need to get out of here, it will give me some strength back." Lucian walked over to hand her a candy bar, Clary snatched it out of his hand ripping open the wrapper. Alec helped her stand and walk to the door. Jocelyn was pleading for her to stay, to listen, Clary ignored her.

"I'm sorry Jocelyn, I'll come back after I drop them off. But she came here and helped when she didn't want to. The least I can do is bring her back when she asks. Try to calm down I'll be back soon." Alec looked back in time to see Jocelyn collapse on the hospital bed- Clay however did not look back.


	6. Wine and Feathers

As soon as the truck door closed Alec started. "What were you saying about Jace? What did Valentine do to him?" He sounded furious. Clary, who was again sitting on his lap was to drained- both emotionally and physically to dance around the truth.

"I think it would only be right that I explain to Jace, before I tell anyone else Alec. When he's ready to tell you I'm sure he will." Alec garbed her roughly by the arms.

"Let her go Alexander." Lucian sounded calm but his knuckles on the steering wheel had gone white.

"Answer me Morgenstern! Why were you and your mother talking about Jace like he was a monster?!"

"She's not my mother!" Clary shot back ripping herself out of his hold. "And you didn't hear anything about Jace."

"Jocelyn said Valentine did something to Jace."

"No, she said he did something to my brother Jonathan."

"They are one in the same!" He growled at her.

"Are they?"

"Jace is Valentine's son, your brother." His eyes bore into hers.

"You've seen my father before, yes?" Alec nodded. "And you've seen Jocelyn, tell me do you see either of them in Jace?"

"Are you saying...?" The anger was quickly falling from his face, realization dawning in it's wake.

"I'm saying this is a conversation I should be having with Jace before you. It is his life after all." Alec stared at her for a long moment before nodding.

"That rune, I've never seen it before. It's not in the Grey book." He changed the subject, unfortunately this subject was also one Clary had no desire to talk about.

"No, it isn't." Lucian looked over at her.

"You're angelic." He stated, no hint of a question in his words. Clary's back stiffened. "Your blood is gold, your eyes turn gold, you speak Enochian, and create runes. There's no other explanation. Yet I don't see how it could be possible. What did Valentine do to you?"

"I hardly see how that's any of your business."

"You're Jocelyn's daughter." Clary, and Alec both could tell he was trying to keep his composer.

"No, I'm Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. All she did was give birth to two babies she never wanted."

"That's not true! Your father has blinded you, your mother loves you! She locks herself away and cries to baby pictures of you and your brother every year on either of your birthdays. She's lived the past almost sixteen years thinking you were dead." Clary gave him a blank look, seemingly unaffected by Lucian's little speech, and she repeated the second half of her fathers quote to him.

"And to be loved is to be the one destroyed ." Lucian took his eyes off the road and looked at her sadly.

"You truly are his daughter."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Even if it were true, and my father has been lying to me my whole life, it would hardly matter. It wouldn't change the past- and I don't need a mother anymore. Besides, she still thinks my brother is a monster, you heard her as clearly as I did. She didn't even try to deny it. And for that alone she has my eternal hatred."

"And your father? Is he blameless?" Alec asked re entering the conversation. She laughed, but it was void of any humor.

"My father is anything but blameless. He has done worse things than lie to me about Jocelyn, if he even did... things I can never forgive, but I will never see him as you all seem to want me to. You should not confuse that for blindness tho, I know exactly what my father is. It just happens to change nothing. At the end of the day he is still my father, and I love him as any daughter should. As I'm sure your sister and yourself love your father."

"My father hasn't done the things Valentine has."

"Maybe not, but they followed him once. I recognized him when he first walked up to me at the manor. Him and your mother were both circle members. And so were you," she shot at Lucian, "you were his parabatai. Neither of you have any right to judge me for loving the man who took care of me, and gave me anything I could desire."

"He locked you in your house." Alec stated bluntly, seeming to have not heard her. She rolled her eyes.

"My 'house,' as you call it, was a huge manor. Which sat on several acres of land. I spent hours exploring with my brother, sometimes my father as well. I recommend you give up trying to show me the picture the rest of the world has painted of Valentine Morgenstern, I will never see it."

"You see you father through the eyes of a child." Lucian sighed. "You're right you will never see, at least not until it's to late." Clary gave up arguing with him, neither would convince the other, it was pointless.

"With your brother..." Alec looked at her.

"Yes." Alec smiled.

"Jace really isn't Valentines son."

"No. He isn't, but I would like to be the one to tell him. There's more to the story than that." Alec laughed a ridiculously inappropriate, and cheerful laugh.

"You can tell him, I'm just happy he's not Valentine's son. That's the best news I've heard in awhile."

When they arrived at the Institute Clary got out without a word to Lucian, she heard Alec saying goodbye as she made her way up the steps. Clary wanted a drink. She was beyond grateful that Rebecca had the good sense to pack a bottle of wine. Her feet dragged. Even after the candy, she was not feeling all that well. She had never felt so dead on her feet. Even that time her and Jonathan had a contest to see who could train the longest- twelve hours later Clary was on the floor unable to walk, and Jonathan could hardly stand. Their father was furious, and Clary's muscles were so sore she had to stay in bed the next day. She almost laughed aloud at the memory.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked from her side as they waited for the elevator.

"Huh? Oh yeah I was just lost in thought."

"You look... tired." She snorted.

"That's a nice way of saying I look like crap." He smiled.

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm fine, just tired. It's been a really really long day. And that rune."

"What did it do?" She looked over at him, expecting to see him looking at her like she was a freak, but he just looked curious.

"It was to transfer energy from one person to another. Enough to break the enchantment keeping her asleep. I feel like I haven't slept in a week." She yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

"Can't. I have to talk to Jace." Alec nodded. Clary stepped out of the elevator. "If you see him, will you tell him to come to my room?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and thanks for coming with me to the hospital." She smiled at him. He nodded.

When Clary finally made it to her room she collapsed onto the bed, and let out a loud sigh. She wanted to sleep for a month. In all the years Rebecca had been around Clary had only actually treated her as a servant a hand full of times, and she never enjoyed doing it. Sadly she was about to do it again.

"Rebecca!" She prayed to the angel Rebecca was in her room. It seemed luck was on her side for the first time that day. Because a moment later Rebecca walked into the room.

"You called Lady Clarissa?" Clary snorted.

"Honestly Rebecca, how many times must we go over this?" Rebecca smiled at her. "I've been telling you to call me Clary for years, how many times must I ask?"

"At least once more my lady, as always." Clary sighed.

"Fine Rebecca I don't have the energy to continue our never ending argument tonight. Will you get me pajamas? Please. Something appropriate to be seen in, in front of visitors?"

"Of course Lady Clarissa." She bowed her head slightly.

"Also Rebecca, hand me the wine. I don't need a glass, just pass me the bottle."

"Are you sure that's a good-"

"Quite." Clary interrupted. Sitting against the headboard and watching Rebecca look through her bags.

"I'll unpack for you tomorrow."

"Let's see what tomorrow brings before we worry about wrinkled dresses."

"Of course." Rebecca turned and handed Clary a black long sleeve t shirt, and light grey shorts. She opened the bottle of wine and set it on the side table.

"You should go change my lady. When you finish I will remove the clips from your hair."

Clary smiled at her. And went to change in the bath. When she took her dress off she studied herself in the mirror. Looking at her face, she saw Jocelyn. And allowed herself to- just for a moment- feel the pain meeting her had caused. Taring her eyes away she looked lower, there were several bruises she wasn't sure how she got the through out the day. But they were fading fast, and would be gone by the morning. Clary healed faster than normal Shadowhunter's. She took a moment to look at her runes, she saw them so often that she didn't see them at all anymore. They were set in chains twisting around both arms, from her elbow to shoulder. When they cut off she continued them down her sides, from the top of her ribs to below her hips. They were beautiful, shimmering gold- but Clary hardly ever saw them as such. They were a mark of how she was different.

When she thought the word- different- she turned so she could see her back. There was the largest mark of how truly different she was. Two large wings that burned themselves into her back when she was seven went from her shoulders, forming an almost heart. Then went down to her waist. They got shorter towards the middle of her back, leaving a large triangle of bare skin on her lower back. Each feather was outlined in gold, colored mostly by her skin, but with streaks of white, gold, and the lightest of blues. They looked almost like the runes, (tattoos,) but the lines were slightly raised. She reached behind herself and touched a feather. They looked like skin, but felt like feathers. She pulled her hand back and turned away from the mirror. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and Clary rushed to get dressed. When she opened the bathroom door Jace was standing in her room.

"Thank you Rebecca. You should get some sleep." Sensing her dismissal Rebecca nodded.

"Sleep well Lady Clarissa. Should I shut the door?"

"Please."

"Lady Clarissa," Jace mocked, "what can I, your humble servant do for you tonight?" He gave her a bow. She laughed.

"I've been trying for six years to get her to stop, if you have any suggestions I'm all ears." Jace walked over and picked up the wine. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Planing on getting drunk?"

"I may have considered it." Jace raised the bottle about to take a sip.

"No!" Clary rushed over and snatched it out of his hand.

"Well aren't you greedy. Afraid I have cooties?"

"It will poison you, I don't even know what cooties is."

"Poison?"

"It's a long story."

"Isn't that why were here? For you to tell me a story." He sat heavily at the end of her bed.

"Your story, not mine." She sat next to him taking a sip from the bottle.

"How about both?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Not enough wine for that." She laughed. His smile widened, and he stood.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting more wine of course."

"Jace-"

"I'll be right back." And before she could argue he was out the door. True to his word he was back not five minutes later- with two bottles of wine. He uncorked one and sat back on her bed.

"Well go on, what did you what to say to me so badly?" She studied his face, she knew she was doing the right thing, but still- she was nervous.

"Do you want to hear the whole story, or just the bottom line, and ask questions?" He thought for a moment.

"How about the bottom line, and then the whole story." They both took a sip from their bottles. Clary took a deep breath.

"You're not my brother. You're not Jonathan Morgenstern." She looked at him, expecting some reaction, but he only said;

"Explain." She drank more of her wine.

"Okay, well I don't even know where to start." She rubbed her face. "Lucian was my fathers parabatai, but then he was bitten. My father told him he should kill himself after his first change. In stead Lucian just left, he went to a wolf pack on the other side of Idris. That left my father with a problem, he had just lost his right hand man. So he had to replace him. He chose Stephen Herondale." Clary took another gulp of wine. "They became rather good friends, Stephen was married to Lucian's sister, my father didn't want a reminder of him. So he told Stephen to divorce her. Stephen did, and later married Celine. A young woman who was- at the time, famous for her beauty. Golden hair, and golden eyes. "

"Know this story, she killed her self when she was eight months pregnant after hearing her husband was killed. Every one knows this." Clary looked at him sadly.

"Yes, it's a rather famous story about circle members. But what most people don't know is my father found Celine just before she died. It was to late for her but- well my father took a great interest in the baby. So, he cut the child from her womb." She could not look at Jace. It was silent for a long moment.

"Me, Valentine took me from my mothers womb. Why? Why didn't he just let me die?" His voice was somewhere between angry and sickened. Clary couldn't blame him.

"One of the reason's my father hates Downworlders so much is because they have powers the Nephilim do not. Shadowhunters are the children of the angels. For the spawn of demons to be more powerful is a great insult to him. So he decided to.. experiment. His first was my brother Jonathan, it was considered a failure tho." Clary's voice had turned angry. "He was foolish, and refused to listen. His next experiment was you Jace. He summoned an angel, the angel Ithuriel. After trapping him in complex runes, both angelic and demon- he took his blood. Your mother was already several months along, but he still managed to give her several doses. Have you ever noticed anything different about yourself?"

"I have angel blood?"

"You do, much more than a normal Shadowhunter, but still, not much. My father told me he thought your extra.. talents were physical. That you were faster and stronger. You should test your limits sometime."

"I'll make sure to do that." He took another large sip of wine. "Did he know my name? Or what my name was supposed to be?" He didn't sound sad, even still Clary's heart broke for him.

"Yes. Jason Michael Herondale."

"Jason Michael Herondale." He repeated.

"It's a good name." She tried to smile at him.

"Herondale, like Inquisitor Herondale."

"Your grandmother." It was quiet for a long time, both of them silently drinking their wine.

"You said his first experiment, your brother Jonathan was a failure. How?" Clary bristled.

"I told you, he was foolish. He refused to listen."

"But you said Jonathan was born before Valentine trapped the angel. So if it wasn't angel blood he experimented with than it must've been... By the angel, he gave his pregnant wife demon blood didn't he?!" Jace looked horrified.

"Not just any demon," Clary spoke so softly Jace could hardly hear her. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "Lilith, Jace- Lilith's blood in my brothers veins. She warned him, when the first demon ever created warns you something your about to do is a bad thing you should listen. She told my father if he gave Jonathan her blood it will make him powerful, unmatched by any other, but it would burn away his humanity. It's the one thing I can never forgive him for." Two tears rolled down Clary's cheeks.

"How could he...? I mean- why? Who would do such a thing to their own child?"

"I ask myself that everyday. I don't know. But Jonathan did not turn out as Lilith predicted. He is powerful, exceedingly so- but I wouldn't say he has no humanity. He is.. different, but he can feel. He has shown emotion to me more than once. He doesn't feel as much as you, or I, but he does feel. Lilith didn't take into account that Jonathan would still be mostly human. And human's no matter how damaged are cursed with emotions." Again they were quiet.

"And you? What about you?" Clary took her largest sip yet. She was starting to feel the wine.

"After Jocelyn had Jonathan she was depressed. She knew there was something different about him. The first time she looked into his eyes she screamed. She saw a monster every time she looked at him, she refused to hold him. For months she avoided him, and my father- knowing that whatever was done was done by him. It got to the point where she would hide from them in the manor. She wouldn't eat, and couldn't sleep. Celine was pregnant with you by then. And she told my father how much the tonic he had made her helped. Made her feel happier, and more energized. She said she had wonderful dreams the night he gave it to her, dreams of angels. My father figured if angel blood worked so well on her it could help Jocelyn. So he started adding it to her food. It worked, and a few months later I was conceived. My father was very excited, this time he wasn't giving angel blood to an already almost completely formed child- but one from the moment of conception. He started giving her more and more. She showed no affects, so my father knew all the blood was going to me at that point. He didn't stop after I was born, he started to inject me two times a day. That's why my blood is gold, I was created in angel blood." He stared at her.

"What happened to the angel- Ithuriel." Clary smiled slightly.

"Ithuriel started sending me dreams. He showed me what my father did, and that he was being held in the Wayland manor. Ithuriel promised me, if I got my father to release him he would not harm my father. So for my tenth birthday I went to my father and confronted him. I told him what Ithuriel had shown me. What he promised me. And begged for his freedom. It took hours or what seemed like hours, but he agreed."

"How did he set him free?" Clary winced.

"Angels have a few things in common with demons. Like when they are killed on earth they go back to where they came from."

"Valentine killed an Angel."

"Yes, not that it mattered he had already damned himself by trapping one."

Jace put his bottle next to Clary's on the side table, and ran his hands through his hair. He looked at her, but didn't speak. He stood and started pacing. He was mumbling under his breath, and would look over to Clary every few second. As time went on he got angrier. Clary expected this. Most of the shock had worn off and everything she had told him was sinking in. It was a lot to handle. Even for her, and she'd known for years.

"How could you?" He growled coming face to face with her.

"How could I what?" Clary thought he didn't believe her, but that wasn't the case.

"Love him! After everything you just told me, everything he's done Clary, to all of us- you still love him. He's a monster Clary." His eyes were drilling into hers. His hands were squeezing her arms as he pulled her to her feet. "What will it take you to see that he's a monster?" She ripped herself from his grip.

"I know what he is Jason!"

"Don't call me that..." His tone was low and scary.

"That's what I've called you my whole life! You may not have known about me and Jonathan, but we knew about you. You've always been Jason to me. I've almost called you Jason at least three times today."

"To you.. the only Morgenstern with an ounce of compassion. Raised around, and by monsters." He laughed a cruel laugh.

"My brother is not a monster!" Now Clary's tone was dangerous.

"I don't think you can tell the difference." Clary reeled back as if he smacked her. "Tell me Lady Clarissa, what do you think is worse- the monster that commits evil acts he's convinced is for the good of his people, or the person who loves the monster and does nothing when she knows what he's doing is evil?"

"So now I'm a monster to? Tell me _Jason_, what does that make you?" She was on her tip toes so she could get in his face.

"Me?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes you! You knew Valentine was a murder, knew he summoned demons, you even knew he stole the Mortal cup, twice! And yet you still wear this!" She grabbed the hand he was wearing the Morgenstern family ring on. "So tell me _brother,_ what does that make you." He moved away from her and went to the wine. Clary looked just in time to see him pick up the wrong bottle. "No!" She knocked it out of his hand, and it smashed on the stone floor.

"What- ?"

"You picked up the wrong bottle."

"What was in it that I can't drink? We both have angel blood right."

"You have a drop compared to me, that wine was made from the water in Lake Lynn, it would kill you! Look I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't want to argue with you either, but I think you need a reminder what consist of a monster." At that Clary's anger quickly turned to rage. She push him.

"You think I need a reminder?! How about the fact that I've lived my whole life with my brother and have only seen him laugh a handful of times. Or that I've never seen him cry once. My father did that to him! No, not enough how about these?!" Clary pulled her shirt over her head, she was standing in front of him in only a bra and her shorts.

Jace's eyes moved over her body. They widened slightly seeing the runes on her arms. Then moved to her sides. He stepped closer looking at the foreign runes. "I've never seen any of these before."

"Because I created them." He looked up to her eyes, his face shocked. She turned around, showing him her back. She heard him suck in a breath.

"By the angel," he placed his hand on her feeling the feathers. "Feathers..."

"I told you, I was created in angel blood. You see, I don't need a reminder of how much of a monster my father is. I wear them on my skin." 


	7. For Jonathan

When Clary woke she felt very warm. Her and Jace must've fallen asleep, they were laying sideways across the bed together. Clary's head was on his chest, and her knees were bent in Jace's lap, her feet hanging toward the floor. Jace was laying on his back with one arm folded behind his head, the other around her waist, hand resting on the bare flesh of her back and hip. His feet were planted firmly on the floor, and he was breathing softly. She almost jumped away from the intimate position, but then she looked down at Jason, or Jace- his shirt had ridden up exposing his lower abdomen. She traced her finger lightly over his hip bone as she looked at his golden skin she remembered drawing him, and marking him with the Enochian runes for angel and boy. He was so warm, warmer than most people. She wondered why that was, and smiled when he shivered. Clary got bolder with her touches. Lifting his shirt, she traced his abs watching the muscles tighten and release as her finger moved over them.

"You know, it's rude to feel people up in their sleep." Clary squeaked and jumped, pulling her hand away. Jace laughed a deep husky sound- thick with sleep, and grabbed her hand putting it back on his stomach. Clary's cheeks were burning when she looked up.

"I'm sorry- I mean.. I didn't-" He laughed again.

"I think I rather like it when you blush. It's still strange to see someone's face turn gold, but it's also kind of adorable." She pouted.

"Puppies are adorable." He smirked.

"Not all puppies, I ran into a baby hellhound once. The word adorable never even entered my mind." She laughed.

"I'm sure." She put her head back down on him, ignoring the small voice that was telling her she was to close to him, and should move away.

"Are you afraid?" His hand was running up and down her arm, Clary started at the sudden change of subject.

"More nervous. What about you? The Inquisitor will be here soon, are you going to tell her?" He sighed.

"I don't know."

"I think you should, at least that you're her grandson. I wouldn't be angry if you told her everything I told you last night." She leaned up on her elbow looking down at him. "But please, Jason, you can't tell her about Jonathan. The Clave- they will only see him as a demon, they will never understand." He looked up into her face.

"What if it comes out when you're questioned?"

"Then I'll deal with that when the time comes, I'm hoping he isn't brought up at all. I know it's unlikely. But I will do anything I can to protect him. I'm still unsure to how the Sword works. I know it forces the person being questioned to tell the truth, but that's a rather vague description of it's power."

"I don't know, you should ask Maryse. Either way you can't protect everyone Clary."

"I know, but he's my brother. I have to try." He didn't reply, he just picked up some of her hair and started twirling it around his finger. She opened her mouth to tell him they should get up, when her door opened.

"Lady- LADY CLARISSA!" Rebecca's eyes widened. She rushed in shutting the door behind her. Her eyes moved around the room as if she expected someone to pop out of the wall, and witness the scene unfolding around them. Clary pulled her legs off Jace, and sat up putting a few inches between them. "Lady Clarissa-" Rebecca said in a much more hushed tone, but Clary cut her off.

"This isn't nearly as scandalous as it looks." Jace snorted.

Clary looked around the room, two of the wine bottles were empty and the third was a pile of glass on the floor. She then realized her shirt was inside out, and prayed to Ithuriel Rebecca didn't notice. Finally she looked at Jace. He was leaning on his elbows looking completely relaxed- like he didn't have a care in the world. His golden hair was mussed and falling into his amused eyes. There was a small smile on his lips as he looked at the flustered Rebecca. His face was so perfect, she could not find a single flaw. He was beautiful to look at, but also made her feel inadequate.

"If your father- or your brother-" her face paled. "found you like this they would.."

"Yes, I know. But their not here, so relax Rebecca, like I said not as scandalous as it looks. We just drank some wine, and fell asleep." Clary knew it was a thin excuse. "Besides, Jason- I mean Jace was just about to leave. Quietly." Clary looked back to Jace who was now looking at her amused.

"Yes, because sneaking out of your room in the morning makes it far less scandalous." Clary laughed before covering it up with a small cough when Rebecca looked at her. Jace laughed, standing up and straightening his shirt. "Well, do I look like I spent the night in bed with a woman?" Jace looked down at her. Clary blushed, but only slightly.

"Goodbye Jace." She smiled at him.

"Goodbye Lady Clarissa." He bowed taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as he stared into her eyes, his own holding a teasing amusement. He let go of her hand and turned to Rebecca. "And goodbye to you as well Miss. Rebecca." He gave her a smile that could charm any teenage girl. Forcing poor Rebecca to divert her eyes to the floor, and blush scarlet. "Oh and Clary, you can call me Jason, if you want to." He shrugged. From then on he was Jason.

When he was gone with the door shut behind him Clary looked to Rebecca. "He is far to confident for his own good."

Clary showered and dressed in a Floor length, silk dress. It was deep sapphire, and molded to her body without being to tight. The neckline was square cut, deep enough to show a small amount of cleavage. And the sleeves went to just past her elbows. Rebecca walked over to her holding a small jewelery box. She placed it on the bed and took two diamond hair clips out setting them aside. After another moment of looking through the box she took out a thin silver chain holding a small sapphire tear drop surrounded by diamonds, and small diamond studs. Lastly she removed a bracelet her father had gotten her only the week before- it was in a XOX pattern, the X's were made up of small diamond chips, and the O's were sapphire's.

"Rebecca, do you think it's a good idea to go showered in diamonds?"

"It is always best to make a good impression Lady Clarissa."

"I think they'd rather see me humbled." Clary bit her lip unsure. Rebecca walked over to her.

"You are going to one of the most sacred places of our people. To stand on the Speaking Stars under the Mortal Sword. It may not be for a good reason, but it is still an honor to be so close to the Angel Blade. You should look your best." Clary nodded, she wasn't sure she could feel honored, but she allowed Rebecca to pull her hair back into the clips none the less.

After forty-five minutes of Rebecca's poking, prodding, applying, and spraying Clary was deemed ready. She rubbed her lips together spreading the light pink lip gloss. She hardly ever let Rebecca put more than mascara, and chapstick on her face. But today Rebecca insisted. Clary looked in the mirror and had to admit she did a good job.

When Rebecca left to get dressed with the promise that she would only take a few minutes, Clary took out her sketch book and flipped through the pages, she wasn't paying much attention so Simon's whistle made her jump.

"Wow, you look nice." She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Rebecca made sure I look my best."

"Well, she did an amazing job. Want to walk down and get something to eat?"

"Of course, Rebecca will be back in a minute. Then we can all go together." Clary didn't see the flash of disappointment cross his face. She closed her sketch book and laid it on the bed.

Clary, Simon, and Rebecca walked through the halls toward the kitchen. Rebecca being the only reason they didn't get lost. Simon and her were talking, but Clary found her mind wandering away from the conversation. She was asking herself a string of questions. Was the Inquisitor here yet? Had Jason spoken to her, and if so what did he tell her? How would they be traveling to the Silent City? And so on, she cursed herself for waking up so late. There was only two hours left before she would have to leave, it didn't feel like near enough time.

Isabelle and Alec were both sitting at the small circular table talking quietly. They looked up when the trio entered the room. There was an empty plate in front of Alec, and Isabelle was eating a bowl of oatmeal. They all exchanged good mornings and Rebecca, and Simon looked for their breakfast.

"Would you like me to prepare something for you Lady Clarissa?" Clary rolled her eyes.

"No Rebecca, I don't think I could eat this morning. I'll just get a glass of juice."

"I can get it for you."

"Thank you, but I can pour my own juice. You have breakfast."

"I really need to get one of those." Isabelle nodded her head at Rebecca, and Alec laughed.

"I pity the poor soul if you ever do Izzy." She threw a napkin at him. Clary poured herself some orange juice and joined them.

"Is your mother around? I was hoping to speak to her before the Inquisitor arrives." Isabelle nodded.

"She should be in the library. So angel blood? Alec told me," Alec glared at her. "Can you do anything else? Besides draw your own runes I mean."

"Um, not really.. I've always been good with runes." Clay felt uncomfortable, but kept it off her face.

"She heals and moves wicked fast, and once I saw her walk off the manor roof and land like she was just taking another step." Clary shot Simon a 'shut up now' look.

"Why did you jump off the roof?" Alec asked with raised eyebrows.

"It was an experiment."

"Experimenting seems to run in your family." He had meant it as a joke, Clary could tell, but it was anything but funny. Clary felt like she'd been smacked.

"Your sense of humor needs some work Alec." Jason walked into the room, Alec had the decency to blush.

"Where were you? I went looking for you this morning to train but your room was empty." Rebecca blushed, and grew flustered on Clary's behalf. Isabelle noticed this and looked between Jason and Rebecca.

"Did something happen between you two?" Rebecca sputtered and Jason laughed.

"Izzy, are you saying I look like I spent the night in bed with a woman?" Clary giggled at the question. Poor Rebecca looked like she would never regain her color. So Clary took pity on her.

"Actually Ja-ce," she corrected quickly, "was with me last night. There was some things I had to tell him. So we talked, it got late and we fell asleep." Simon choked on his coffee.

"What?!"

"Yelled, you were yelling." Rebecca added quietly, seemingly thankful the attention was off of her.

"Yes, well Jace is a screamer. Who would've guessed?" Isabelle laughed, Alec and Simon scowled, Rebecca looked down, and Jason stared at her before bursting out laughing.

"Did you just make a sex joke Angelface?"

"I may have, and don't call me that- Angelboy." He smiled widely at her, and she noticed he had a chip in his incisor on the top left side of his mouth. It was the flaw she was looking for, still it took nothing away from his angelic face.

"I can't wait to tell Jonathan you called him that." Simon laughed.

"Who's Jonathan?" Isabelle asked. Clary glared death at Simon. "And why would he care what Clary calls Jace?"

"It's his favorite nickname for _dear_ Jace. I think it's his way of calling him gay- not sure tho. Jonathan despises him."

"Simon! Shut your mouth." Clary was incensed.

"Did I miss something?" Isabelle's tone was confused.

"Just the fact that Simon doesn't realize what is and isn't his business to talk about." Jason took an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table, and took a bite.

"I'm not Valentine's son." He said it like it didn't matter much.

"What? But- wait does that mean you really are a Wayland?"

"No, I'll explain to you both later." Alec was not surprised at all, but Isabelle stared at him shocked before nodding.

"Clary I'm sorry I-"

"I don't want to hear it right now Simon, you had no right to do that. Excuse me I'm going to find Maryse." Clary stood and rinsed her glass before walking to the door. She paused, if she wasn't so angry she would've asked Simon to come with her, Rebecca would be no good for moral support. "Ja-ce, would you like to come with me?" She asked like she couldn't careless if he said no, but the truth was she didn't want to talk to Maryse alone. He smirked at her.

"One night together, and you can't stand to be without me." Clary rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly.

"If you don't want to-" He stood.

"I didn't say that."

"One night with me, and you jump when I call." She smirked.

When they left the kitchen they walked side by side quietly. Clary's nerves seemed to settle in the comfortable silence. Or maybe it was because Jason was so near. She was starting to think the angel blood they share tied them closer together than she had previously thought. Blood does call to blood after all. It could also explain the strange heat she felt when she touched him. But there was no use speculating now, she would have to ask someone. Maybe the warlock she met yesterday- Magnus- would have some ideas.

"I'm sorry about Simon." He looked over, and down at her.

"It's not that unusual for people to be jealous of me." He smiled, putting his hands in his pockets, and shrugging his shoulders.

"Jealous?" Clary raised her eyebrows. "Well at least we know you don't have self-esteem issues."

"He thinks I'll take you away from him. It's not unfounded, I just might." Clary snorted.

"Simon is my best friend, he knows nothing can change that."

"I think that may be the problem." She looked at him confused. "What exactly are you going to ask Maryse?" She looked at his face for a minute.

"I want to know exactly how the Sword works."

"It forces you to tell the truth."

"Truth is a complex thing. For instance if I'm asked, 'Clary, have you ever gotten drunk on wine, and fell asleep with someone you just met?', can I simply say yes, or will I be forced to explain the whole truth, and the events leading up to what I'm being asked about?" Jason smirked at her.

"Lets hope you're not asked that, men will know you can never settle for them after you've spent the night in bed with me." She laughed

"You're incorrigible." He grinned at her and opened the library door.

"It's part of my charm."

There must've been a privacy rune drawn on the library wall. Because the hallway was quiet, and the second Jason cracked the door two loud female voices filled the air. Clary reached out and grabbed Jason's wrist to stop him from opening it more.

"You know the law Jocelyn. Parental rights go to the parent who raised the child in our world, it doesn't matter if you thought she was dead. Valentine raised her, until he is officially stripped of his rights, and he would have to be present for that to happen- you have no claim on her. It would be different if she wanted to see you, but I won't have you forced on her today. She has enough to worry about."

"That is my point Maryse, she needs me today. She's going to be tried-"

"Questioned-" Maryse interrupted.

"It's the same thing, and you know it. If it was your child would you just sit at home?" Jocelyn demanded harshly.

"You may not like it Jocelyn, but there is a difference between you and I."

"I am just as much Clarissa's mother, as you are Isabelle's!"

"Are you?" Maryse asked calmly.

"Lets calm down, we've been going back and forth for two hours, this isn't helping." A reasonable male voice interrupted.

Clary looked up at Jason, he was staring at her. She could tell he was waiting for her to have some reaction. To Jocelyn, or the talk of the trial, she wasn't sure. Their eyes locked, and she wanted to tell him that she hated Jocelyn, and was highly annoyed that she was there, but she also wanted to tell him that she _was_ scared of the trial. Not for herself, she could deal with whatever the Clave would do. And not even for her father, not really- he had made his bed, it was his actions that brought them to this point. She would protect him if she could, but she knew she couldn't. Clary was scared for her brother. The Clave would see him as an abomination, a demon with Shadowhunter abilities. They wouldn't care that it was their fathers atrocious choices that made him what he was. And Jonathan would _never_ show the Clave the side of him that she knew, the boy she grew up with wouldn't exist in their eyes. Jason must've understood some of what she was thinking because he pulled his wrist out of her grip and moved his hand down to take hers. He squeezed, and opened the door all the way.

"Sorry for interrupting, but my feet were starting to hurt from standing in the hall eavesdropping."

"Jason!" Clary scolded.

"It's always best to tell the truth Angelface." He squeezed her hand again, pulling her into the room.

"Jason?" Maryse asked confused by the name.

"It's what Valentine told her my name is."

"Clarissa," Clary looked over to Jocelyn. She was staring at her, with Lucian by her side.

"What do you want Jocelyn? I came here to talk to Maryse."

"You, I want to go to the Silent City with you, then I want you to come home with me." Clary squeezed Jason's hand tighter, and he returned the pressure.

"Well, that's not going to happen, I don't want you at the trial. And I definitely won't be going home with you."

"You are my daughter." Clary snorted.

"Hardly."

"Your my blood. My child." Clary laughed.

"Your blood? Trust me, our blood has little in common. And what about your other child? Do you want him as well?"

"You want Jace?" Jocelyn looked to Maryse, then to Jason.

"This boy isn't my son. He looks nothing like Jonathan. Jonathan is pale with white blond hair and black eyes." She shuttered making Clary's anger flare. Jason squeezed her hand again.

"Stay calm Clary, your eyes are gold." He whispered to her, she took a deep breath.

"Jace isn't your son, he's not Valentine's son." She sat heavily and laughed. Clary was reminded of Alec and smiled fondly at the woman, even tho she thought it was a blessing the child she cared for wasn't related to her.

"I can't believe any of you thought he was. He looks nothing like my father, or Jocelyn." Jason shrugged.

"He raised me for ten years, I didn't question it when I saw him again and realized who he was." She looked sadly at him.

"No, I understand you thinking so, but everyone else.."

"So who are your parents?" Maryse asked looking at Jason for clues. Clary wondered if he would tell her, and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. He sighed quietly, and pulled Clary over to the table so they could both lean on it.

"Celine and Stephen Herondale." They all gasped. Clary saw both Maryse and Jocelyn's eyes mist over.

"Now that you say it- it's so obvious, you look just like Stephen, with Celine's eyes and hair." Maryse stood and started to walk over to him, but stopped when she saw him stiffen.

"Clary has some questions for you Maryse."

"Of course." She straightened up. "What can I do for you Clary?" Clary looked at Jocelyn and Lucian.

"Do you mind?"

"I do in fact." Clary rolled her eyes and decided to ignore her all together.

"The Sword, they used it on you and your husband after the Uprising. How does it work?" Maryse's back straightened.

"The Silent Brothers will activate the angelic power of the Sword, the power will be transferred to you, and will bend your will. You will want to be helpful, and answer as best as you can." Clary's heart dropped.

"Is there away, to keep one secret... well secret?" Maryse looked at her sadly.

"Not that I know of." Clary started to think.

"Oh god, have you done something- did Valentine make you do something," Jocelyn asked sounding slightly panicked, and took several steps towards Clary and Jason.

"I've done nothing, it's not me I'm worried about-"

"Your father-"

"Not him you stupid woman! Jonathan! Jonathan needs to be protected."

"You should not worry about him, it's you being tried by the Sword. Besides maybe it would be for the best, Jonathan is-" Clary moved so fast the others could hardly see her. One second she was with Jason against the table, and the next she was in front of Jocelyn with her stele in hand.

"If you say a word against my brother, you'll be going back to sleep, and this time no one will wake you up." Her voice was deadly, and her eyes were glowing gold. She grabbed Jocelyn's arm and started to draw, Jocelyn tried to pull away, but Clary held her still. Lucian ran over to them, but Jason got there first stepping between Clary and Lucian.

"This is a family matter, I don't think we should interfere, do you?" His voice was full of sarcasm. When Clary finished a second later Jocelyn fell to the floor.

"What have you done?!" Lucian yelled over Jason's shoulder.

"Relax, she'll wake up in six hours."

"How can you be sure?" Clary looked at him like he was stupid.

"I know runes, I created that rune, and I've used it several times."

"Knock people out regularly do you?" Jason asked teasingly.

"You'd be surprised. Now Lucian how about you take her home."

"You still shouldn't have done that." He grumbled picking Jocelyn up. Clary shrugged.

"She wouldn't leave me alone if I didn't. Maybe now she'll get the point, I want nothing to do with her. And if she insults my brother again it won't be six hours she sleeps for." When they were gone Maryse sat back down and leaned her heard back closing her eyes.

"Just give me a moment... Jace is a Herondale, and you can create runes, new runes?" She asked not opening her eyes.

"Yes on all accounts." Jason answered.

"How can you create runes? Or speak Enochian? And your blood, their all angel traits, but I don't understand."

"I promise to explain sometime. But not now, we have no time. The Inquisitor will be here any minute, we leave in an hour. When you say angelic power, can you explain exactly what you felt, did your vision go white, see any runes?" Maryse got a thoughtful look on her face. A moment later she sighed.

"I'm sorry Clarissa, I don't remember much. I do remember when the Sword's beam hit me- it's a small flash of light that absorbs into your skin. The the Inquisitor- it was a man, named Angus Cote before Imogen Herondale took the position, started asking questions. I felt as if.. telling the truth would make me feel better, release me from a burden."

"It's an emotional attack. Damn it Ithuriel." She mumbled bitting her lip. Jason walked over to her.

"Clary?"

"I was hoping the angelic power would just sort of- go to your mind, and force you to tell the truth. I only have one truth I really need to keep hidden, I may have been able to deflect it for just one question- one answer rather." Clary started pacing, and rambling like she always did when she was trying to figure out a problem. "The Mortal Instruments are unique simply because they still hold power. The Clave is in possession of dozens of angelic artifacts none of them connected to the Host of Heaven, the Cup, Sword, and Mirror are. Weather Heaven is truly 'God's' kingdom or it's just a dimension where angels hail from doesn't truly matter. The Mortal Instruments are a direct connection to that power. The Cup makes Shadowhunters, the Sword attacks what vexes all of human kind- emotions, and the Mirror is said to show you Heaven. I have a theory on the Mirror, but that hardly matters right now. Of the three the Sword is the most unique, because it's power varies, or perhaps can be harnessed in different ways... it had been many things before it was the Sword of Justice, and will only make a person tell the truth if their standing on the Speaking Stars, it's a duel affect. Still if it only sends one blast of power at a time maybe I can somehow redirect it before it starts the emotional attack- but no that would leave me less than a second to react. Maybe if I practiced for months, not that, that helps at all. Perhaps a rune?" She pulled out her stele and thought. What rune could help in a time like this. She was oblivious to Maryse and Jason staring at her. "Perhaps to maximize mental strength- no, that would be to obvious. Maybe fight angelic power with angelic power, a rune to allow me to access all the angelic power my blood holds at once, it could work. But it could be very dangerous my body has never accessed all that power at once before. It could work if-"

"Angel blood, of course." Maryse nodded to herself.

"No." Jason said plainly crossing his arms and leaning casually against the closest bookshelf. Clary turned and looked at him, she then looked at Maryse- she had forgotten they were there.

"No? You don't think it will work?"

"That's not what I meant. I meant you can't use a rune if you don't even know what it will do to you."

"If I draw a rune to access potential power, that's what it will do. I'm just not sure how my body will react, I _am_ still human after all. Whatever power my blood holds is dormant most of the time, it only surfaces when I allow my emotions to effect me. Or I draw powerful runes and push power into them, and that can drain me of energy very quickly. Tapping into all that power at once could... well." She bit her lip.

"Clarissa you can not put yourself in danger like that."

"You're going to get yourself killed trying to protect your father and brother?"

"Not my father, anything I tell the Clave wont matter much to him, it won't affect his plans, and they have enough crimes to hold against him as it is. If they capture him nothing I say will have any effect on his future, they would lock him up forever, or even kill him regardless. Me being questioned will only make him look worse. But Jonathan..."

"Tell me, does he have special talents too?" Clary's back stiffened.

"He does."

"And he will fight with your father?"

"He will."

"He'll raise Demons and kill people?"

"What are you getting at Jason?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He shook his head sadly.

"I'm suggesting that maybe it would be good for the Clave to know there's someone on Valentine's side that is very powerful, and willing to fight with him to achieve his goals. So they can prepare."

"Prepare to what? Kill my brother?"

"You love him, you're unwilling to see that maybe he can't be saved." He wasn't angry, his eyes were sad when they met hers, but Clary was furious.

"You don't even know him. You've never even met him." Jason shrugged.

"I doubt it would end well if we ever met. And I've seen the way Rebecca's face pales every time he's brought up, she's afraid of him, and with everything you told me.."

"I won't let anyone hurt him Jason, not anyone." 


	8. When it all Falls to Dust

Clary and Jason stared at each other as Maryse looked on. Clary was angry, Jason should understand, he was like her and Jonathan- one of her fathers experiments. He of all people should see that Jonathan had no choice in what their father did, and it's his actions alone that are responsible for whatever Jonathan has done, or will do wrong. He would be a normal boy if Valentine hadn't interfered. Clary was not deluded, she knew Jonathan would do terrible things on her fathers orders, and she knew he would enjoy them. Jonathan had always been cold and uncaring to everyone, everyone but her. She was the only person he ever showed any human emotion towards. And because Clary was the only one to know that side of him, she was the only one compelled to protect him at all costs.

She should have never expected Jason to understand, how could he? But she was unprepared for the feeling of hurt this caused. As if his words were a betrayal. Then she realized why she felt this way. In the short amount of time she had been there she had allowed herself to get close to him, dangerously close. She had told him her secrets, and her fears for her brother, she even spent the night with him. How foolish she was, throwing her training, and what her father had been telling her since she could walk- right out the window. She let her guard down, and showed him her emotions. It could be blamed on the stress, but that wouldn't change anything.

Jason watched as Clary's face changed from anger, and... hurt? To blank emptiness, her eyes cleared, reflecting no emotion back at him, and the flush of her cheeks faded away. He regretted what he said to her, not because he thought he was wrong- but because of how effected she was by it. And he knew he was correct in saying she loved him far to much to see that he may have to be stopped someday... Clary would never agree, and she would stand between her brother and anyone trying to harm him. Jason prayed to the angel he was wrong about Jonathan, hoped he would turn out to be just a misunderstood teenager, but deep down he knew he was not wrong. Jonathan Morgenstern would cause just as much death and destruction as his father if given half the chance.

"The portal will open in two minutes." Maryse walked around to stand in front of the desk, and Clary and Jason looked away from each other.

"I'm going to tell her who I am. It will throw her off guard, that might help you." He looked back to Clary who was now standing beside Maryse.

"Thank you."

Clary's face was still blank when she looked back at him. Honestly Clary wasn't sure telling the Inquisitor was a good idea, it would bring up questions about where the real Jonathan was. But Jason was right, finding out her grandson was alive would shake her. Force her to relive memories, and distract her better than anything else could. It was cruel, to use such a thing against a woman that had lost everyone she loved. Clary felt shame, but the people she loved were in danger now, and she would use any means to make this easier on them.

Imogen Herondale stepped out of the portal with a man about Maryse's age right behind her. She wore a long dark grey cloak, over an old fashioned suit, and tall black boots. Her hair was a dull, pale blond, and her eyes sharp grey. She was beautiful for a woman her age, but she looked very strict- like she never smiled, or laughed. Clary noticed Jason had her cheekbones. The man accompanying her was tall, with broad shoulders, short cropped sandy blond hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed like most Shadowhunter men (who aren't politicians.) Black jeans, and a tight black t shirt. His arms were covered in runes, and he was was heavily armed. The Inquisitor looked them all over.

"The _Morgenstern_ children?" She asked Maryse with no preamble. Clary stepped forward.

"I'm Clarissa Morgenstern." Imogen's eyes went from Maryse to Clary, she could see disdain in them. But Imogen only nodded to the man beside her. Clay stood straight watching the large imposing man approach her.

"Are you armed?"

"I have a stele." He nodded his head.

"Give it to one of them." He jerked his head towards Maryse, and Jason. Clary looked over to them. She took a stele out of a hidden pocket just under the bust of her dress. She handed it over to Jason, and bent down. Under her hem another stele was strapped to her calf. Standing upright she handed that one to Jason as well.

"That's all."

"Cross your wrists please." She did as she was told and crossed one wrist over the other. He grabbed her surprisingly softly and drew a binding rune on the top of her right hand.

Clary stared down at the rune. It had been so long since anyone besides herself had marked her, the black rune looked strange on her skin. For so long she had seen her golden runes as only a mark of her differences from the rest of the world, they made her feel lonely. But seeing the black rune on her body was a distasteful blemish to Clary now. Pulling her eyes away from the mark she looked back at the man, he gave her an apologetic half smile.

"Is that really necessary?" Jason sounded annoyed, and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"She is being held for questioning, the rune will not harm her if she doesn't try to escape or hold a weapon. Now Ms. Morgenstern, we will leave along with Ms. Blackwell, and Mr. Lewis in twenty minutes. When we arrive you will be lead into the Silent Brothers' council room. Ms. Blackwell, and Mr. Lewis will be asked several questions by the Brothers and then it will be your turn. You will stand on the Stars, and I will question you myself. This is not a trial, and I will not be looking for any wrong doings you may have committed. I will only ask question's about any crimes you my know of that your father committed, or any plans he may have told you about concerning actions against the Clave. Since this is not a trial you are of course allowed to bing anyone you would like, I'm told Maryse Lightwood," she looked at Maryse, "is going to accompany you. If there is anyone else you would like to contact I suggest you do so now. Do you have any questions?"

"No Inquisitor." Imogen nodded sharpy and looked away from Clary.

"I'm going with her." Jason stated calmly.

"I _would_ expect you to accompany your sister, but the choice is hers." Jason smiled hugely at Imogen.

"Oh, she's not my sister."

"I can understand the desire to want to distance yourself from the _Morgenstern_ name. But being raised by the Lightwood's for seven years does not make you one."

"I have to disagree Imogen, Jace is considered a beloved son to both my husband and myself. And a sibling to my children regardless of his parentage." Maryse answered with a slight edge to her voice. Jason smiled at the defensive statement.

"I am part of the Lightwood family, but I was referring to the fact that Jocelyn, and Valentine Morgenstern are not my parents."

"The Clave was informed months ago that Valentine claimed you as his son." A look of confusion passed over her face, like she couldn't believe that the Clave's information was not up to date.

"Well he lied." Jason crossed his arms. "Shocking, I know." He drawled. And of course Imogen asked the obvious question.

"Then who_ are_ your parents?"

"Celine, and Stephen Herondale. Nice to meet you grams." He smirked mischievously. The effect was immediate. Imogen stumbled back, shock and disbelief coloring her face. She stared at Jason as if she had misunderstood his words. And then she truly looked at him for the first time, without the stigma of being Valentine's son hanging over him. Her eyes misted over, and her hand flew up and covered her mouth.

"You look just like him.. my Stephen, but your eye's and hair.. Celine. By the angel." Two tears made their way down her cheeks. "Show me your shoulder. Your left shoulder." Jason looked confused, but did as he was told. On his left upper arm, between two runes was a star shaped scar. Imogen gasped softly.

"How strange." Clary stepped closer. Jason shrugged.

"I've had that for as long as I can remember."

"All born Herondale's have that, it's the Angel Mark."

"I have the same scar, in the same place, but I'm not a Herondale." Clary spoke without thinking, and regretted it a moment later.

"Show me." But Clary couldn't do that. She would expose her runes.

"I can't my hands are bound." She answered lamely.

"We should be heading downstairs anyway. The carriage will be here in a moment, we still have to collect Rebecca, and Simon." Thank Ithuriel for Maryse Lightwood.

The ride to the Silent City was... well, awkward. The only time anyone spoke was to say sorry when they were thrown into the person beside them on sharp turns. Clary wondered if the Silent Brothers' wild driving had anything to do with the fact that his eyes were hallowed out. When he lowered his hood, exposing his face outside the Institute she had to actually stop herself from stepping away from him. His hallowed out eyes, and sewn shut mouth unnerved and shocked her. She couldn't help but wonder why holy men would turn themselves into the stuff of nightmares. The way he spoke in her mind was also something she found unpleasant. Clary didn't like anyone inside her head.

Simon shifted beside her. It was obvious that both Simon and Rebecca were nervous. Simon sat between the two girls, across from Jason- who was sitting between Imogen, and Maryse. He and Rebecca would shift, or fidget now and then. Clary wanted to offer them some words of comfort, but she could not, not in front of the Inquisitor.

The man that bound her- who's name she learned was James sat up front with the Silent Brother. When the carriage stopped he was the one to open the door. Rebecca and Imogen were the firsts out, followed Simon and Jason. Clary let Maryse go before her then stood on the ledge about to jump the three feet to the stone pathway when two large hands grabbed her hips and lifted her, setting her back down on the path. She looked up at Jason trying not to blush.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

"Come on Clary." Simon tugged on her elbow, his eyes narrowed at Jason, and his tone sharp.

To Clary, who had never been in one before, the cemetery was rather beautiful. The grass was well kept, and flowers decorated the ground in front of marble stone's of different shapes and sizes. Statues of angels seemed to be common, most were looking up into the sky, but one or two were weeping. A welcome addition Clary thought, to this tragically beautiful place. They reached a small white mausoleum. And everyone filed through the large heavy door. Inside was a surprisingly long, yet narrow room. Plaques covered the side walls all perfectly spaced. At the opposite end from them was a metal door. The Brother walked over pulling out a large key.

They descended an old iron spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. The others were all holding witchlight stones, but Clary, and Simon did not have stones. It was dark, and shadows were cast from torches burning green, and the stones in the Shadowhunters hands. She was having trouble with the steep spinning steps- she could hardly see, and her hands being bound made it hard to hold the rail. Her steps were slower than the others, and she thanked Ithuriel when they finally reached the bottom.

Jason slowed and started walking beside Clary. He held out the hand he wasn't holding the witchlight with to her bound ones. She looked up at his face expecting to see a teasing look of condescension there. Like she was a damsel in distress that required a man to hold her hand, but there was no such look. He stared straight ahead, not even looking down at her, and had a very serious expression on his handsome face. He allowed her to study him without dropping his hand as they walked. Clary did not want to take his hand, she had already allowed to much contact between them, but she really wanted to take his hand. Her nerves were eating her away. Every step she took towards the council room her feet felt heavier. Her mind was on the verge of panic, and it was so cold and dark in the large arched hall. She longed for the abnormal heat Jason's skin had to offer. So against her better judgment, and with her fathers voice screaming in her mind- she reached over and took his hand.

Clary released him when they entered the council room. It was a large circular room. The ceiling was a dome at least twenty feet high, it came down in the center to a peak towards the floor. Stone benches protruded from the wall forming a ring broken every five or six feet by statues of angels. In the center of the room was a raised dais. She could not see the floor of the dais but she knew what she would find there, stars. Because above, the Mortal Sword, the Angel Blade, hung. Five columns surrounded the dais. Columns made from the ashes of dead Shadowhunters. Four more of the Brothers walked- or glided into the room. All of them dressed the same, long dark grey robes, with oversized hoods hiding their mutilated faces.

One of the Brothers walked over to Simon and Rebecca, he must've spoken to them because a moment later they both nodded. Then the brother looked at Simon. "No." Simon shook his head, Clary wished she could hear what the brother was asking Simon. "No I don't know. I was just around to do chores around the house, and because me and Clary have been friends since we were ten." Simon shook his head again. "No." The Brother nodded and walked over to Rebecca. He must've asked her the same questions because her answers matched Simon's almost word for word. Except she didn't say they were friends, she told the Brother she was Clary's attendant. The Brother then inclined his head to Rebecca, and went over to the Inquisitor. They looked at each other for a moment before she nodded.

"Very well. You can all sit down now."

She pointed- Clary followed her finger to the spot almost directly behind her. And she noticed for the first time two people sitting quietly staring at her on one of the benches. Jocelyn, and Lucian. Clary looked down at Jocelyn's arm. Where her rune once was now had a long angry gash. Someone had destroyed her rune. She narrowed her eyes at Lucian, who shrugged at her. Clary wanted to scream in exasperation. Instead she looked away from the infuriating couple.

"Ms. Morgenstern." Clary looked to the Inquisitor. "Take your place under the Sword." Clary took a breath, her hands were shaking, and she felt like she might be sick. Her eyes moved from the Inquisitor to Rebecca. She gave Clary a small smile. Then to Simon who looked at her for a moment before nodding. Maryse smiled encouragingly at her. And Jason locked his eyes with hers. She knew he could see. See all of her fear and panic, she wanted to pull her eyes away, but his held hers like magnets.

"Am I interrupting?" Clary spun, behind her- where no one was a moment ago was her father, Valentine Morgenstern.

Several things happened at once, Jocelyn and James both ran at Valentine. The former yelling words Clary didn't catch in her shock. Imogen took several steps in his direction. Simon, and Rebecca took several steps back. Jason stared at him murderously. And Clary asked, "Father?"

Valentine waited for the figures of James and Jocelyn to run through the image of him as if he were a ghost. When everyone stared at him, except the Silent Brothers, Valentine smiled.

"Well, I couldn't come in person."

"What are you doing here _Valentine_?" Jocelyn demanded of him.

"Hello my love, it's been a long time. I'm here for my daughter of course. You didn't think I'd let you question my child with out me present did you?" He looked to Imogen and smiled charmingly before looking to Clary. "Are you alright?" His eyes softened slightly. Clary smiled at him and nodded.

"Your presence won't stop her from being questioned _Morgenstern_." Imogen looked at him with such hatred, a lesser man would've gotten as far away as they could, but Valentine just laughed quietly.

"I didn't think it would, if Clarissa knew anything I truly wanted hidden, or had done anything to put her in danger from the Clave I might've made more of an effort. But she can't tell you anything I'm overly concerned about the Clave knowing, and has never broken any laws. So by all means continue." He looked away from the Inquisitor, and back to Clary. She was looking back at him no emotions showing on her face now. But Valentine could see her anger underneath the surface. "Sweetheart, don't worry. Everything thing will be fine." He stared into her face for a second, a knowing look on his own. As if he knew exactly what she was afraid of, and he probably did.

"Father of the year." Jason laughed quietly, gaining Valentine's attention.

"Jonathan- or should I say Jason?" He smiled as Jason's jaw tightened. "I knew as soon as I found out Clarissa was with you and the Lightwood's that she would tell you everything. She is far to kind hearted, much like yourself."

"And not at all like _you_." Jason spat.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I _did_ raise her after all. I'd imagine she picked quite a bit from me."

"Lets hope not," the Inquisitor stated. "Ms. Morgenstern take your place." Clary looked once more to her father, before ascending the stairs.

On the top step she took a moment to admire the Speaking Stars before stepping onto them. The floor was darkest ebony, and the Stars themselves were made from gems simular to witchlight stones. They were glowing a faint silver. The moment her foot came into contact, she felt a small surge of power run up her legs. Looking up the Mortal Sword loomed over her. It wasn't extraordinary in any way. Beautiful, but no more so than most swords. It didn't glow, or hover above her ready to fall if she had the nerve to try and lie. It was just an old sword who's handle was molded into the ceiling.

When she was directly underneath the Brothers chanting entered her mind. The Inquisitor stood on the step Clary herself had paused on. The chanting got louder and louder. So loud in fact that Clary's hands shot up and instinctively covered her ears. The floor was starting to feel hot under her feet. And the Brothers voices got so high she thought her head might explode. Clary screamed and fell to her knees when a white light hit her. It wasn't at all what she expected from Maryse's description. This was no small flash of light going into her skin, this was a solid beam of blinding white. It cut off everything else around her, so she didn't hear the several panicked shouts of her name, or her fathers laugh. The light was filling her with so much power her arms, and legs both shook with it. The floor felt like it was scalding her shin's- she tried to stand, but her body's trembling wouldn't allow her to.

When the light cut off Clary was left kneeling, blood dripping from her nose, on the Stars. She lowered her hands, but didn't have time to wonder about the binding rune disappearing. Because when she looked down her hands were glowing gold. Clary's head shot up and she looked at the Inquisitor, she was staring at her wide eyed and slack jawed. She looked back down at herself, her runes were glowing as well, glowing bright enough to be seen perfectly through the fabric of her dress. She was sure the wings on her back were as well, but she didn't look over her shoulders to see. Unbeknownst to Clary her eyes were also casting golden light, illuminating her cheek bones.

Clary stood, not feeling at all weak anymore. Incredible power was surging through her veins. Several runes she had never seen before flashed before her eyes, and shoved all reason to the back of her mind. Clary laughed aloud. This is what she imagined mundane drugs would feel like. She felt giddy- unbelievably happy.

"What are you?" The Inquisitor was still staring astonished.

"I'm Clarissa Morgenstern." Clary looked at her confused. A small voice in the back of her head was screaming for her to pull herself together, but that voice was very small.

"Why are your hands, and eyes glowing? And those marks, the wings, and the blood...?" Clary shrugged.

"I think the sword affected me differently because of the angel blood." She pointed to the dry blood on her face.

"Angel blood?" The Inquisitor looked horrified. Clary nodded.

"Yes." Clary could hear others talking but she paid them no mind. One woman was screaming but Clary ignored them all. She kept her eyes on the older woman.

"Your father, Valentine Morgenstern did this to you?" Imogen was regaining her senses after the shock, and falling into her role of Inquisitor.

"Yes, he started feeding it to my mother months before I was conceived. And gave her more when he found out." She shrugged again.

"Where did he get so much angel blood?"

"He trapped Ithuriel." Imogen's face paled.

"He trapped and drained the Angel Ithuriel?" Everyone below was either staring at Clary in horror, or looking at Valentine with the utmost disgust and disbelief. He paid no attention to them tho, his eyes never left Clary's glowing form.

"Yes, but he's free now. I asked my father to free him six years ago." Clary thought the woman was about to be sick. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. You're saying you father kept Ithuriel prisoner for over a decade, continuity draining him for blood?" Clary nodded. "Did he use the blood for anything else?"

"Well he gave some to Celine Herondale, while she was pregnant with Jason. And after I was born he gave me two shots full a day until I was ten."

"Celine Herondale." Imogen turned on the spot to stare at Jason. "So Jason is like you?" Clary thought for a moment.

"No, not really. He's much more human than me. And he bleeds red." Imogen looked slightly relieved. The small voice was getting louder in her mind warning her to shut up.

"Are there any other children with the Angel's blood?" Panic started forming in her stomach. Clary's face screwed up in concentration. Below the image of Valentine took a step closer.

"No, not that I know of at least." The Inquisitor studied her face.

"Do you know of any other crimes your father committed?"

"He has killed Downworlders that came onto the manor grounds. Well I never saw him kill anyone, but he told me about a werewolf in the back woods once." Clary looked down at her father, her mind was horrified at what she was saying but she couldn't not answer. He smiled at her, seeing the panic in her eyes.

"Is there anything else? Any plans he may have for a war against the Clave? Of his plan for the Mortal Cup?" The Inquisitor urged.

"I don't know what he plans to do about the Clave. He wants to make Shadowhunters with the Cup. Simon, he's a mundane. My father took him from an orphanage, and gave him to a woman who lives close to the manor. He gave him blood from the Cup, but Simon didn't turn into a Shadowhunter or die. Instead his sight was cleared, he can see our world." The Inquisitor looked thoughtful, then surprised Clary by changing the subject.

"Tell me about these runes." She gestured to the symbols glowing through the blue silk. Before Clary cold speak her father strode forward.

"Clarissa, whats one of your favorite memories?" Clary started to speak,but she was drowned out by her father and Imogen.

"You are not permitted to interrupt _Morgenstern_!"

"My daughter is not on trial, she is here to answer questions about me, not herself or her body. I let you ask your questions with regard to her blood and even that was a stretch. Move on Inquisitor you're starting to bend your own laws."

"- but it wasn't Simon that walked through the door, it was our father. He looked so shocked when the honey poured over his head. Me and Jonathan ran, scared to death of how angry he would be. We locked ourselves in his room and fell to the bed laughing." Clary smiled at the memory.

"Jonathan, your brother. Where is he?"

"Inquisitor.." Valentine started.

"Her questioning is to be about Mr. Morgenstern, Jonathan Morgenstern is a Mr. Morgenstern. Besides you claimed a different child under that name once, a child you kidnaped from his mothers womb. The Law requires I make sure the child you raised with your daughter truly is Jonathan Morgenstern."

"I saved Jason, Imogen try not to forget that your _lovely_ daughter in law tried to take her own child to the pyre with her." Valentine sneered. Imogen glared at him before turning back to Clary.

"Tell me about Jonathan."

"Jonathan is my brother, he looks just like my father."

"Where is he?"

"With my father I assume." Warning bells were ringing in her ears, she started to fidget, her face screwed up with the effort to shut her mouth, she clenched her hands into fists.

"And does he support your father in his goals?"

"Yes." Clary answered threw clenched teeth. Everyone could she was fighting against the power of the Sword, but so far it wasn't working.

"And does he possess any unique abilities like you?" This was it. Clary's hands squeezed harder drawing blood. She pushed every ounce of power she had against the force trying to make her speak. The glowing of her hands, runes, wings, and eyes grew. There was so much power both her own and the Sword's that the force of her struggle caused a crack to form in the ceiling above. Dust rained down over Clary, who took no notice she was quickly losing the internal battle.

"Answer the question!"

"Yes little sister answer the question."

Beside Imogen, on the top step another illusion appeared. He looked at Clary her nose had started to bleed, and more small cracks appeared on the ceiling. She squeezed her fists tighter still, not even reacting to her brothers sudden appearance. The glowing grew brighter again,and the floor under her feet started to shake. People were yelling, but if Clary diverted her attention even enough to understand their words she would not be able to hold on any longer. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt more pouring out of her nose.

"I have greater demon blood, while my sister bleeds gold, I bleed black."

Jonathan's words somehow made it through to her. Her eyes snapped open, the tied of power she was holding back washed over her like a tidal wave. The force blasted Imogen back causing her to tumble down the steps. The image of Jonathan was unaffected, but several rocks rained down on Clary, and with them the Mortal Sword. She screamed as the Sword grazed her shoulder, and fell to her knee. Gritting her teeth against the pain she stood. The connection was broken between her and the Sword. She could no longer feel it's power, or the un natural happiness, but her own power still felt amplified. Everyone, even two Silent Brothers started rushing up the stairs. Before they reached the top Jonathan snapped his fingers. Black energy ran over his hand, and he became solid.

"Alright Clare?" He asked using the name he had given her when they were children. He walked over and picked up the Sword.

"Why did you tell Jonathan?! The Clave will never understand! Do you know what you've done?" He smiled at her panicked face. And it almost reached his eyes.

"I don't need you to protect me Clare. Besides you looked like you were having an aneurysm." He smirked wiping the blade of the Sword against his sleeve just as Imogen, James, and Jason arrived at the top of the dais.

"Jonathan." Clary said cautiously. "Put the Sword down." He smiled at Clary before looking at the others. He sneered when he saw Jason.

"Ah the angel boy, pleasure to meet you."

"Of course it is." Jason said sarcastically. "Put the Blade down." Jonathan sighed.

"I can't do that _brother_."

"I'm not your brother."

"Sure your not. Not by blood anyway."

He walked to the edge of the dais and jumped down. Two Silent Brothers converged on him trying to get the Sword back, but they only lasted a moment before falling to the Angel Blade in Jonathan's hand. Clary screamed, as everyone else ran at Jonathan pulling out weapons. Valentine was yelling for him to open the portal and get out. Jason, and James reached Jonathan and attacked. Black energy surged from Jonathan's hand and hit James sending him flying back. Clary watched in terror as Jonathan and Jason fought. Maryse and Imogen ran forward to help Jason, Simon was just watching unsure of what to do, and Rebecca was no where to be seen. Clary un-froze when she saw James sitting up with Lucian's help. Then James pulled out a small crossbow and aimed at Jonathan. She had no time to think, she jumped down and raced to her brother throwing herself in the path of two arrows aimed at his back. One went through her shoulder, and the other lodged in her stomach. Someone screamed, Clary was not sure who, she looked up, as she was about to fall to her knees Jonathan caught her. His face was a mask of panic for a moment. Clary smiled at him, it was only the second time she had ever seen such a look on his face. The first time being when her wings were branded on her back when they were small. Then it was gone and fury was in it's place. His eyes blacked out, covering even the whites. And black veins became visible over his cheekbones. His mouth moved but Clary couldn't hear him. Jonathan pulled out a dagger and threw it. He placed her on her side, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you little sister, you'll be fine. I'll come back for you." She tried to respond, but couldn't speak. She reached out and touched his face with dripping gold fingers before darkness took her. 


End file.
